Different Time and Space
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The next generation wish that they had brothers and get their chance. And a new enemy.
1. Hotaru's Encounter

Different Time and Space

**Different Time and Space**

** **

_Disclaimer: Yada, yada, I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. Blah, blah, the only characters in this story I can probably claim are their children….blah, blah, yada…on to the story!_

_ _

_AN: I know I said I was not planning on continuing but I was wondering, what if the ronin and inners and the outers and warlords had boys instead of girls?_

_ _

It was a few minutes before dawn.Hotaru was picking some fruit off the trees for Chloe and Anubis.She knew they both liked fruit for breakfast and certainly the others would appreciate some fruit.However, Hotaru did not know that she was being watched.There was a soft sliding sound across the ground.

"Hello?" she whispered, "Anubis? Chloe?" She turned around, dropping the apples.

A pair of ruby red eyes were watching her every move. The thing they belonged to moved closer to Hotaru and she turned just in time to see the creature.It was black and green with a huge mouth and sharp teeth.Drool dripped down its mouth.Hotaru swallowed and stared back at the creature, knowing that it was going to devour her right here.

'I can't let it,' she thought, 'I must transform into Armored Sailor Saturn.'"S-S-aa--" She couldn't finish the phrase.How hard was it to say three words?But she was frightened.Maybe one word would be easier to spit out, "A-anubis" she whispered.

The creature leered closer, it's drool dropped on her neck.She moved her head to the side.As it was about to have her as its dinner, a few images went through its evil mind.It saw that there was a shred of evilness inside her.Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, the sovereign of silence and the soldier of destruction.It decided to let her live.(Like what happened on _Alien 3) _It crawled away and left.

Feeling weak and a little angry, Hotaru dropped to her hands and knees.She scrunched the grass between her fingers and took a deep breath, finding her voice, "_Anubis!" _she screamed.She couldn't believe, all this time of being a sailor scout, she was too afraid to transform.

"Has anyone seen Hotaru?" Anubis asked.

_"Anubis! Get over here!"_

"Is she outside?" Chloe asked, "I think I hear her."

A frightening thought went through Anubis' mind and he broke outside, "_Hotaru!" _He ran over to Hotaru, "Hotaru, what's the matter?" he knelt down beside her.

"It almost ate me alive," she replied, sounding sick."I couldn't," she sputtered, "transform! I was too afraid to transform!"

"What did?" he stood up and looked around."Calm down and tell me."

_ _

"It can still be here," she said."Be careful."

"Mother!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe, get back inside!" Anubis commanded, "Now!"

"But Dad--,"

"I said get back inside!" 

"It's watching us," Hotaru said, "I can still smell it.I can feel it."She struggled to stand but her legs failed."Anubis."

Anubis wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted her in his arms."Hold on," he whispered and ran inside the castle.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Amara asked.

"It was going to eat me," she said, wiping its drool off her neck.

"What was it?" Anubis asked.

"I don't know," she said, "but it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen! I was so scared I couldn't even transform!" the smell of its drool mad her woozy."I need to lay down, I think I'm going to faint."

"I'll take you to the bedroom," Anubis said and went there to lay her down.He sat next to her, "But can you tell me what happened?" 

"Anubis," she said, "I don't know exactly _what_ happened." Hotaru turned on her side, "but can you just stay here with me while I'm asleep?"

"You don't even have to ask," Anubis whispered in her ear as he pulled himself closer to her, an arm wrapped around her."I was going to stay anyway."

"You're so loyal, Anubis," she sighed, bringing her hand up over his, "that's what I love about you."

"I am because you need me," he said, running his fingers through her purplish-black hair, "and that's why I love you."He closed his eyes, lulling her to sleep with his quiet, rhythmic breathing.

Chloe peeked in and watched them in their sweet moment.Careful not to wake them, she remained quiet.She felt a tear run down her cheek but did not bother to wipe it.For it was a tear of sheer happiness.

"Father," she whispered, "I don't know what Mother would do without you.But what was it that almost destroyed her?"

**************************************

The next generation of ronins was outside sparring and learning new techniques there fathers had just shown them the day before.

"Let's practice that thing that our fathers did, Rochelle," Joy suggested.

"Thing, what thing?" Rochelle asked, her eyebrow rose in confusion.

Joy sighed irritably, "Rochelle, darling, you know, that thing our fathers did.You know, my dad would run up to yours and he would flip him in the air."

"Oh!Yeah, _that_ thing, right!" Rochelle laughed, "Okay, sure!"

"I think she got some of her dinner in her brain again!" Robyn giggled to Phyllis.

"Robyn!" Phyllis mumbled, "be quiet, I'm meditating here!" She cleared her throat and continued to meditate.

"Just don't throw me _too_ high in the air, okay?" Joy asked.

"Don't worry about a thing," Rochelle bragged, "Let's make our daddies proud!" She leaned on her back foot and held her hands out.

Rowena paused from her stretching to take a look, "hey, I'm next!"

Joy took a few breaths and ran to her as Rochelle waited for her to get closer. Joy jumped and Rochelle took a hold of her feet and lifted her up in the air.Rochelle threw her high, but not just high, but far.

"Joy!" Rochelle shouted.

Joy began to scream.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," Ami said.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine, Ami," Lita told her."I just wish we practiced a bit more in our day."

"Lita, I think you had plenty of practice!" Raye laughed.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Kento asked.

"Sounds like Joy," Sai turned his head to the noise just as his daughter flew through the window and landed on the ground, "Joy!Are you all right?"

Ami jumped up and ran to her, "Are you hurt?"She helped her to her feet and began taking her pulse.

"I think we've had enough practice for one day," Joy mumbled, rubbing her head.

"But it's only early afternoon," Lita said, "you're already tired?"She looked out the window and laughed, "hey look!"

"I think they were practicing that little thing we used to do," Kento said to Sai.

Sai smiled, "well, that's nice, but I think we should show them the correct way to do it."

"It was okay," Joy said, "Rochelle just threw me a bit too high…and far….but she promised me she wouldn't!"

"That's why you practice," Kento said with a chuckle, "there's been times where I threw Sai through windows too!" He patted Sai's shoulder.

"No you didn't," Sai argued.

"Well, I could have!"

Rochelle looked at Rowena, "Okay, Rowena, your turn!"

"No thanks!" Rowena cried and continued to stretch.

"Robyn?"

"Nuh-uh!" Robyn turned around and began doing pull-ups on a tree branch.

"Phyllis?"

"I am a green leaf floating in the wind," Phyllis chanted as she remained in her leg-crossed Indian style position.Her index finger met with her thumb as she rested her wrist bones on her knees and her violet eyes were closed. "Ohhhhmmmm. Ohhhhmmmm."

Rochelle sighed, "ah nuts."She started to do some pushups with one hand behind her back. 

A while later the girls came inside for a little break.

"You were all paranoid that I would throw you guys in the window!" Rochelle muttered, snacking on an apple.

"Because, Rochelle, that's what you did to Joy!" Robyn hissed.

"That was an accident!"

"When did this happen?" Phyllis asked.

"When we were practicing," Rowena answered."You were meditating so you didn't notice."

"I'm sorry," Phyllis apologized.

"Hey, that's okay," Rowena said, "Meditation is good for fighting."

"No, I'm sorry that I missed it!" She and Robyn started laughing.

"Hey!" Joy shouted, "It's not funny!" she rubbed her head, "my head still hurts!"

"I didn't mean to throw you too far," Rochelle said, "you're too light.Ask your dad to make you a heartier dinner some time."

"He can't because he's always cooking for your _father!_" Joy snapped.

"What?" Rochelle groaned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whoa, cut it out!" Phyllis stepped between them before they began fighting."Joy, you know that Rochelle didn't mean it and it's better that she threw you through the window that a new enemy."

"She does have a point," Rowena said."Rochelle has great strength and she is your friend.But an enemy would have done more than just throw you through a window."

"Good," Rochelle said, "Thanks.You want to go through the air one time?"

"No way!" Rowena shouted, close to laughter.

"Oh, come on!"

"Well," Rowena sighed, "maybe if I needed you to."

"All right!"

"But, I don't see that happening anytime soon!"

"Bummer."

Rini walked past the room with her two favorite men on her arm--her brother and her new husband(Well, I guess Darien is also one of her favorites).The girls watched them as they walked by. Rini, Yuli, or Vincent did not notice the girls watching them.

"I wish I had one," Joy said.

"A husband or a brother?" Rochelle asked.

"A brother, of course!" Joy hissed.She blushed at Rochelle even thinking of 'husband'.

"Oh."

"Yeah, me too," Phyllis sat back with her hands behind her head."It would be nice to have a brother around so we can meditate together and stuff.Then maybe he could introduce me to some of his friends."

"Phyllis, I think what you really want is a new boyfriend!" Robyn teased.

Phyllis groaned, "Robyn."

"It would be nice to have a brother though," Rowena said, "did I tell you what happened when Vincent came to see Rini?"

"Well, yeah," Phyllis said, "but tell us again!"

"Vincent came from the future to see Rini.Rini was upset because Yuli did not ask her to a dance yet.I'm not sure how Vincent knew that Rini was his sister. Maybe his parents told him her name. Rini was talking to me in the ice cream shop and I was trying to calm her down but I guess my half-sister tactics weren't working," Rowena went on, "so Vincent gets up from the booth behind us and as I'm trying to flirt with him, he's talking to Rini and totally ignoring me!"

"That's bad?" Rochelle asked.

"He could at least said hi to me," Rowena grumbled, "well, anyway, he was acting like a brother and he told her why he came from the future.Rini was happy then jumped up to hug him, right?And that's where Yuli walked in."Rowena laughed, "You should have seen the way Yuli punched him!It was hilarious!"

"That's not nice," Phyllis said.

"Hey, Vincent wasn't paying any attention to me!" Rowena said."I wouldn't have cared if Yuli hit him even harder!And anyway, Vincent told Yuli who he really was then Rini was mad at him."

"Get to the part where you and Vincent hook up!" Robyn pried.

"Hey!" Rowena growled, "That's none of your business!"

"It's kind of obvious though," Joy said, "you two became close because you both are fond of Rini.It's what brought you together."

"Yeah," Rowena said, "And if anything happens to her, it wouldn't just tear me apart from her, it would tear me away from Vincent too."

"It's cool that Yuli and Vincent turned out to be best friends," Rochelle said, "If anything happened to her father, her brother would be there, in ways that Yuli wouldn't.Just because she's married to Yuli doesn't' mean she can cut herself from her family."

"Darien told Vincent to keep an eye on Rini," Rowena said, "He does that even now."

"Wouldn't it be cool if _we_ had brothers?" Phyllis asked."Not half brothers, but full brothers?"

"Yeah," Robyn said, "but I don't want a brother now.I mean, like a baby brother.I'm not changing any diapers!"

"I know what you mean," Rochelle agreed, "I'd like someone I can fight with!Rini won't let me play with Yuli anymore!"

"But until something incredible happens and we all have brothers," Rowena said, "We'll have to count on each other.Let's go outside and spar some more."

"And this time Phyllis," Robyn said, "don't spend the whole session meditating!"

"Oh be quiet!"Phyllis growled.

They went outside and practiced all the techniques their fathers showed them and even some that they made up.Around a half hour later Neo Queen Serenity came out with a worried Queen Purity.

"Your majesties," Rowena said, "Rini, what's wrong?"

"We've received a message from Pluto," Neo Queen Serenity replied.

"Something attacked Hotaru," Queen Purity mumbled.

"You want us to go over there?" Rochelle asked.

"No, they can handle it, whatever it was," Neo Queen Serenity said, "but I want you girls to be careful.It almost killed Hotaru but it decided not to for some reason."

"Isn't Hotaru the sovereign of silence?" Rowena asked.

"Yes."

"Then this creature must have sensed it," Rowena said, "and because of that, it did not want Hotaru for its lunch."

"What are you saying?" Queen Purity asked.

"I'm saying that it's looking for something else," Rowena said, "that it would want someone other than Hotaru.Someone pure…you, Rini."

"Me?!" she shouted.

"Rowena has a point," Joy said, "there used to be a dark side to Hotaru and maybe there's still something left of it in her.The creature is evil and dark and it does not want something evil and dark."

"But Hotaru isn't…"

"No, of course not," Neo Queen Serenity said, "we all know that."

"Your highness, Rowena's right," Joy continued, "it will leave certain people alone but it will come after those with very pure hearts.Like yours, or maybe Rowena's."

"What would it want with Rowena?" Robyn demanded.

"If it is a soul stealer," Rowena said, "it would want my soul.But we destroyed those back in the 20th century."

"Hotaru said it looked like an alien," Neo Queen Serenity said.

"You've fought aliens before," Rowena said.

"Yes, but the aliens we fought _looked_ like humans," Neo Queen Serenity said with a smile, "this alien was very scary looking."

"Maybe we should look for these giant bugs and squash them!" Rochelle shouted.

"Yeah!" Phyllis added.

"Where would we look?" Robyn demanded.

"I hate bugs," Joy mumbled.

"As the next genation of sailors and ronins," Rowena began, "it's our duty to protect Rini. And we cannot do that here.We'll begin the search tomorrow.Maybe we'll find something helpful."

"I'm going with you," Queen Purity stated.

"No, Rini," Neo Queen Serenity said, "you must stay here.I won't be around forever and as the new queen you have to protect our home.There is still much for you to learn."

"It's my fight too," she grumbled.

"Of course it is, Rini," Rowena said, "but you'll have to do your part here."

"We used to be fighting side by side," Queen Purity sighed."What happened?"

"Well, you got married," Rowena replied, "and we became the next generation of soldiers."

"I guess I forgot that," she said, "well, I'd better get back inside.My husband must be waiting."

"I bet she misses being a sailor scout," Phyllis said.

Neo Queen Serenity nodded.

"Hey, she's a queen now," Rochelle said, "I think that's better than being a sailor scout."

"Rowena," Neo Queen Serenity said, "I want you to take great care when you begin your quest tomorrow.These aliens will eat you alive because they are just like the soul stealers.They know you are the soul of life and the minute they see you, well…"

"Don't get all blubbery on me now," Rowena said, "I'll be fine, Mom.I take after Dad."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of.You've been working quite hard leading this group, maybe even too hard."

Rowena nodded, "Okay."

In the middle of the night, someone dressed in black infiltrated the castle.Everyone was asleep, even Whiteblaze who was supposed to be guarding the house.The person was a man who looked like a ninja and he carried on his belt a variety of gadgets.He crept around the place, looking for something.Finally, he thief found what he came for in a room. He tiptoed inside and lifted the grass frame off the pedestal.

A small white light emitted from the item: a crystallized orb.It was round about the size of a fist and inside the orb was crystal shaped like a prism.It had the upturned moon symbol with the ronin kanji symbols and planetary symbols on it.Neo Queen Serenity called it the Prism Crystal Orb because that was what it looked like.It had great power and it was fused together with the sailors' and the ronins' powers.If it fell into the wrong hands, they may use its power to become a ronin or sailor scout and that could mean trouble for everyone.

The ninja placed a fake orb onto the pedestal and began to leave.Unable to believe how easy it was, Whiteblaze woke up and saw the thief.He growled at the thief and charged him.

Instead of running away, the thief stayed perfectly still until Whiteblaze came close and as he at arms length, the ninja took out a dagger and stabbed the animal through his left eye, blinding him. 

Whiteblaze let out a roar of pain but tried to fight back.Then the ninja stabbed Whiteblaze in the other eye, as it was the best of his defense. The ninja could have stabbed Whiteblaze through the heart if he wanted to, but he had only a dagger and did not want to get too close to the animal.Whiteblaze was even more dangerous now that he was injured.He awoke Luna and the other guardian cats, who were sleeping just by the stairs, but Luna was the only one who did something.

"Oh no!" she muttered and jumped on the ninja's face, scratching it like there was no tomorrow.

The ninja pulled Luna off and tossed her into a wall.He could not dare get caught so he quickly ran off the premises.

Because he knew exactly what Whiteblaze sounded like, Yuli was the first to wake up. "Whiteblaze!"

"Yuli?" Rini mumbled.

"It's Whiteblaze, he's hurt!" Yuli said, "Ryo is going to be so angry!" He got up and ran to the sound, yelling for everyone to get up."Please," Yuli whispered, "let him be okay?" he found Whiteblaze wandering around with his eyelids shut.Blood poured down from his eyes."Whiteblaze!"

Whiteblaze recognized yuli's voice and let out a soft whimper as he slowly followed him.

Yuli took Whiteblaze by the scruff of his neck, "who would do this to a tiger?" 

"Yuli, what happened to my tiger!?" Ryo demanded furiously.

"You're not going to like it, Ryo," Yuli said, close to sobbing, "someone blinded him!"

"What?" Raye gasped.

Ryo pushed Yuli aside, "Whiteblaze," he said, stroking his companion's head."What happened to you?"

"Luna!" Neo Queen Serenity shouted, picking up her cat, "are you alright?"

Luna let out a sore purr but did not speak.The other cats woke up.

"I think I'd better let her sleep with us for now on," Neo Queen Serenity said to Rowen.

"Artemis, you're not hurt are you?" Mina cried, picking up her white cat in a tight hug.

"No, not yet," he groaned.

Kento took Artemis from Mina's arms and calmly stroke his back, "did you see what happened?"

"No, I was sleeping," Artemis said.

"So was I," Diana meowed as Rini picked her up.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Raye whispered, her hand on Ryo's shoulder, "But it's not mortal."

"Someone blinded my tiger, Raye," Ryo muttered."It's the next thing to death."

Robyn cupped her mouth, "Oh no."

"Don't look at it," Raye turned her around.

"That is so cowardly," Rochelle grumbled, "blinding a tiger and injuring a black cat.If they wanted a fight why didn't they just wake up one of us if someone wanted to fight?"

"I don't know," Joy replied.

"Ami, is there anything you can do for him?" Sai asked.

"Let me see," Ami said, "Let's just hope his eyes are not missing."She knelt beside Ryo and tried to open Whiteblaze's eyelids. Whiteblaze kept them shut and growled silently. Ami backed away."I think it's too soon to tell.I'm sorry."

"Whoever did this will pay," Ryo declared.He looked at Raye, "I want you to find out for me."

"I'll try," Raye promised.

"I don't want you to try, Raye!" Ryo shouted, "I want you to do it!"

"Okay, okay," she said, backing away to the fire room.

"You too, Robyn!" Ryo ordered.

"But Daddy---"

"Now!"

"Okay!"she followed Raye.

"I don't think whoever did this came all this way just to blind Whiteblaze," Rowena said."They were after something."

"You sure?" Rowen asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't think of it!" Rowena laughed, "of course I'm sure!Someone was here to get something.It's the middle of the night and it's the perfect time for a burglary."

"What would they want?" Phyllis asked.

"Well, it could be anything," Rowena said, "our transformation pens, our orbs, jewels, crystals.We have a lot of valuable things here and most of all…the…Oh no!"

"What?" Vincent demanded.

"The Prism Crystal Orb!" she shouted and ran to the room where it was.She stepped inside and pulled up the glass frame."It's still here, oh thank goodness!" she took the orb but something didn't feel right.When she always touched it before, she could feel its power but she felt nothing.It didn't feel like a crystal either.The texture and weight was all wrong.

"What's the matter?" Rowen asked.

Rowena bit her lip and threw the fake orb into the ground, "It's a fake!" it bounced a couple of times.

"Hey it's a ball!" Rochelle shouted running to get it.She began to play with it.

"Rochelle," Joy sighed, taking it away.

"Oh, you're no fun."

"They switched it," Rowena muttered, "We're in trouble now."

"Looks like we have two enemies on our hands," Lita said with crossed arms, "blood-sucking aliens and crystal thieves."

"Lita," Sage mumbled.

"What?"

"Blood-sucking aliens?"

She blushed, "sorry.People-eating aliens."

"Lita stop it!"

"They probably eat dear too."

"It's not funny!"

"I'm only trying to help the situation with some humor," Lita said, "we've fought things worse before.Queen Beryl, heart snatchers, come on, we can handle a jewel thief."

"Lita's right," Kento said, "this should be a piece of cake.We can do it."

"Daddy," Rochelle mumbled.

"I mean, the next generation can," Kento groaned.

"We'd better go back to sleep," Joy said, "if we want to be rested for the journey tomorrow."

"How are supposed to find this thief though?" Rochelle asked.

"We look," Rowena answered bluntly.

They all retired to bed, except Robyn who was still trying to read the flames.

"You know, Robyn," Raye said, "You don't have to force yourself into getting a vison.That never worked for me."She began to go back to bed.

"I want to find out who did this as much as Daddy does," Robyn said.

"He'll let you sleep, you know," Raye said.She yawned and rubbed her head, "He'd better let _me_ sleep!"

"I will soon," Robyn said, "I'm not getting anything."

Raye smiled and went to bed.Ryo was still awake with Whiteblaze lying on the ground close to the bed.Whiteblaze was asleep now.

"I've always wanted a big kitty to sleep with me," Raye joked.

"I've had this tiger ever since I was a boy, Raye," Ryo said, stroking Whiteblaze.

"Hey, he might be blind but he's not dead," Raye said comfortingly 

"Did you get anything?" Ryo asked.

"No, sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Ryo said, "I guess those visions only come when they want to, huh?"

She nodded."I understand.I want to know who did this too."She petted Whiteblaze, "Whiteblaze is going to be just fine."

"I hope so," Ryo said.

Raye smiled and got underneath the covers."Are you going to come to bed with your wife or are you going to lay there with your tiger?"she asked teasingly.

Ryo laughed, "I'm coming."He lied down next to her and Raye took his head and held it on her chest, playing with his dark hair until he fell asleep.

Robyn was determined to find the answer to her father's question but the fire wasn't giving her any answers.

"Stupid great fire," she whispered with a yawn."I'd better lie down or I fall in the fire."

She lied down on her side next to the fire, too tired to go to her room.In her sleep, came a dream.She saw a person dressed in black come in and take the Prim Crystal Orb and replace it with a fake and then injure Whiteblaze and Luna before leaving.However, she did not see where he escaped.

When the next day came, Ryo was surprised, but pleased to find Robyn asleep in the fire room. He nudged her gently, "Robyn, wake up."

She yawned, "Morning, Dad."She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you stay here all this time?" he asked.

"Yes, the fire didn't tell me anything."She said, "I had a dream though."

"Do you know who hurt Whiteblaze?"

She nodded, "it was someone in black, a man.He took the Prism Crystal Orb and before leaving, Whiteblaze tried to stop him but then he stabbed both of his eyes and left before everyone woke up.He looked like a ninja."

"A ninja, huh," Ryo said."Well, at least we know what to look for.Good job, sweet heart."

"Thanks!"

Everyone began to eat breakfast and a few words were exchanged before the girls left.

"We'll need to find someone in black," Robyn said, "and then we'll find the crystal."

"Someone in black," Joy whispered, "sounds like an origional jewel thief."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we find them!"

Everyone was talking or listening except for Rini.Suddenly, she stood up, slamming her drink down."This is not fair!I should go too!" she shouted.

"Rini, we've already told you that you must stay here," Neo Queen Serenity said.

"I'm still a sailor scout!"

"Of course, you'll always be a sailor scout," Yuli said comfortingly, "and now you're a queen."

"What if you'll need me?" Rini demanded to Rowena."What if something happens to you again?" 

"You've asked me to take place as the leader, Rini," Rowena answered frankly, "and I've accepted because you wouldn't have asked me if you didn't believe in me.Are you beginning to lose faith in me now?"

She gasped, "How dare you even ask such a thing!Rowena, when you went out to find Jade and nearly killed yourself I felt every great and small pain you felt!I could have died with you!How do you expect me to react after that?You're my only sister!"

"Rini, I--," Rowena mumbled with a swallow, "I'm sorry.But you are going to be the new queen and I'm the new moon soldier.That's what our mother wanted.That's what _you_ wanted!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Rini ran off crying.Yuli tried to stop her from leaving but she left anyway.

Vincent looked back and watched Rini as she left.He returned his gaze to Rowena with a 'how can you say that to our sister?' look in his eyes.

Rowena sighed.

"Don't blame yourself, Rowena," Yuli said, "Rini just misses being a sailor scout.I'll go talk to her."

"Wow, that was a real sister's fight if I ever saw one," Robyn muttered.

"Let's get ready to go," Rowena said, keeping her face firm with no emotion.

The others decided not to argue, though Neo Queen Serenity almost did.

Yuli heard soft sobbing come his and Rini's bedroom. He knocked, only to hear a mumbled, "go away."

"It's me, Rini," Yuli said, opening the door and walking across the gold carpet.The walls of the room were painted white and the bed was very elegant with a pink bedspread and red, pink, blue and white small pillows.Rini was turned on her side sobbing as she clutched a pillow.He sat beside her, "You know Rowena didn't' mean that."

"She thinks I don't believe in her," Rini whispered, "my own sister!Doesn't she know that I love her?"

"Of course she does."

"All of that hard work to become a sailor scout--wasted!" she wailed, "all that training!I've tried so hard and my mother doesn't even want me to be a sailor scout anymore!It was all a waste of time!"

"You don't mean that," Yuli said.

"Oh, Yuli, what's the point," she wiped her eyes, "I wasn't a very good sailor scout any way."

"Hey, you were very good!"

"I wasn't until Rowena came along," Rini mumbled, "We were the full moon sisters."

"And you are still the full moon sisters," Yuli said, laying his hand on her side, "Come on Rini, Rowena will always be your sister, Vincent will always be your brother and they'll always love you. I will always love you too.All that training was not a waste, Rini.Look where you are now.You've become the new moon princess and now you're the new queen.You're even better than a sailor scout Rini. You're a queen.You've become Queen Purity.Compared to your powers of a sailor scout, you can do just about anything.You can do so much more than them.Now think of how all the sailors must envy you?"

"I never have thought of it that way," Rini sniffed, turning around to look at her husband's eyes, "Yuli, you really amaze me, you know that?"

He blushed, "well, it's true.They must envy you, and if they don't, they should!"

Rini wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "thank you, darling."

"I can't believe you," Vincent grumbled to Rowena, "Rini needs all the support she can get!"

"I told her I was sorry," Rowena grumbled back, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You know she believes in you, Rowena," Vincent said, "she is just afraid that something will happen to you.She feels your pain and if something happens to you, then it will likely happen to her."

"I'll be more careful this time," Rowena sighed, "how was I supposed to know she could feel our pain?"

"You wouldn't have cared if you died back there, did you?" Vincent demanded.

She turned around.

"Answer me, Rowena!" he whisked her around, "Is it true?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why?"

"Because, _I _thought I was not good enough to do it," Rowena admitted, "It was all moving too fast for me.It was easier when I had Rini by my side.It's so much different with the new girls.I just wanted it to end!" she pushed him back, "I wanted to know the meaning of my life, but now I know!My meaning in life is to live and I'm going to live life to the fullest until the day I die! It is my duty to lead the new generation and dammit, that is what I'm going to do!" she found herself screaming, "and not you, not Robyn, not anyone is going to stop me!"

"Rowena, I--," Vincent mumbled, astonished.

"Don't stop me," Rowena threatened, "because, you know what I can do."

"That's right, I do," Vincent said.

"Well, girls," Rochelle said excitedly, "let's go!"

"Are you coming with us, Vincent?" Robyn asked.

"Of course." Vincent replied.

"No!" Rowena cried, "You need to stay hear and guard the castle!"

"Rowena, my father went everywhere the scouts went and my mother went everywhere the ronins went," Vincent said, "and I'm going to come with you."

"They went everywhere they went?" Rochelle asked.

"Darien was their main ally and he showed up at the right time," he said, "even if you force me to stay, I'll always show up anywhere you go.Besides, Rini will make me go after you again eventually anyway."

"Fine," Rowena sighed, "you can carry all our supplies for us!" she pushed a big bag into his hands, "Thanks, Vincent!"

"Y-you're welcome," he mumbled.

They began hiking, unsure of what they would find or where they would end up, but as the next generation, it was their duty to fight the forces of evil.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Lords and Ladies

Different Time and Space

**Different Time and Space**

**Part 2**

** **

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors_

_ _

"We have a problem," Zircon muttered to the group as they were working on their own business.

"What?" Lady Kayura asked her son.

"The ancient staff is missing," he replied, cringing.

"How could it be missing?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Zircon said, "I woke up this morning and noticed it was gone."

"Let's go look for it," Chloe suggested, "Maybe it's only misplaced."

"No, I've already looked," Zircon said.

"Then someone must've stolen it," Ivy grumbled, "Okay, who did it?"

"No one here would steal the ancient's staff," Anubis said."Someone must have sneaked in when we were all asleep."

"But we were guarding the castle until almost midnight," Gwen mumbled with a yawn. "We didn't see anyone."

"Then it happened when we went to bed," Priscilla said. 

"Someone has also stolen the Prism Crystal Orb at Neo Queen Serenity's castle," Trista announced, "and I am sure that it has to be the same person who stole the staff."

"Do they know who did it?" Kale asked.

"Not exactly," Trista responded, "but Neo Queen Serenity told me that Robyn had a dream and she saw someone dressed in black steal the orb and blind Whiteblaze the tiger."

"They injured the tiger?" Gwen asked, "That's so cowardly."

"I suppose all we can do is search for this person in black," Chloe said."I wonder if it had anything to do with what attacked mother."

"What attacked me wasn't human," Hotaru whispered, rubbing her arms, "It was like an alien or a monster."She closed her eyes; "I can still see it even when I close my eyes."

"Hotaru, are you all right?" Anubis asked in concern.

She sighed, "No, Anubis," she replied honestly, "I'm not."

Anubis wrapped his arms around her to help calm her down.

"Don't worry, Mom," Chloe said, "We'll stop it."

"Chloe," Hotaru said, "whatever you do, don't let that thing get too close to you.If you can't fight it then just run."

Chloe nodded.

"I mean it, Chloe," Hotaru pressed."That thing is dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"Let's get moving," Priscilla commanded, "We need to get the staff back.Zircon, you're coming with us."

He nodded, "It is my fault that it's missing."

"No it's not," Priscilla said with a smile."The thief still would have taken it even if you were awake."

They began to leave the castle, with only their instincts to lead them.

Rowena was leading the others northward in a frozen wasteland.They were all in their sub armors.The north wind was blowing in their faces.

"What makes you think the thief took the crystal orb all the way out here?" Robyn demanded with a shout from the back of the line.

"Hey, if you're too cold, Robyn," Rochelle stated, turning her face over her shoulder with a grin, "put on your armor of Warfire!That oughta warm you up!"

Robyn pretended not to hear the silly remark and slowed her pace.She didn't want to be near the others right now.

"Actually, Rowena," Vincent said, "Robyn does have a point.Why are we walking out here?"

"I don't know," Rowena replied, shielding her face with her forearm, "but the ancient told me to go this way.He said that someone is waiting for us here."

"I don't hear him," Vincent said."And the ancient has been dead for a long time."

"A spirit still lives, Vincent," Rowena muttered, "and a spirit can still see what we cannot.If you want to go back home I won't stop you."

"If I concentrate hard enough then I don't even feel the coldness," Phyllis said to Rochelle.

"Really, can you show me how?" Rochelle asked.They both laughed.

"Um, Rowena, dear," Joy said, placing her hand on her shoulder, "can we stop for a moment?"

"What's wrong, Joy?" Rowena asked, "Are you hurt?"

The others stopped but Robyn stayed far behind.She stood with her arms crossed with her back against the wind as she mumbled curse words to herself.

"Oh, no dear," Joy whispered, "but I sense water nearby and I am not even wearing my armor of Ice Torrent."

"Snow is all around us," Vincent commented.

"That's not the water I'm sensing," Joy said as she shook her head, "Don't be alarmed, love but," she lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned forward to Rowena as she cupped her mouth, "we're walking over a lake!"

"A lake?" Rochelle exclaimed.Robyn was too far away from the group to hear her.

"Sh!" Joy hushed, "The snow is two feet deep and the ice underneath us a foot and a half deep.We're safe as long as we don't jump up and down really hard.We're pretty close to the deep end."

"You can tell how much ice and how deep this lake is?" Phyllis asked in amazement, "wow!"

"Thanks for telling me, Joy."Rowena thanked.

"Anytime, darling."Joy said.

"Let's keep moving," Rowena said, "but be careful."

Because Robyn was standing in one spot for too long and she was a soldier of fire, the ice and snow melted and she fell into the bitter cold lake.Had she been wearing her full armor of Warfire, she would have fallen in the water almost immediately when she stepped on it.

"Robyn!"Rowena shouted.

"I'll go after her," Joy said, "You must get off the lake in case there's a crack in the ice." She pointed forward, "The shore is about twenty feet from here.Just keep running!" 

Rowena nodded and made haste to the edge, taking Vincent with her.

"Joy, are you nuts?" Rochelle demanded, following Joy to the hole, "that water is freezing!"

Joy sighed, "Rochelle, love, I'm Joy of the Ice Torrent, water, even freezing water can't bother me."And with that, she took a breath and dove into the icy water.

"Come on, Rochelle," Phyllis urged, pulling her back, "Joy will be okay and even if she does get hypothermia, she can treat herself! Her mom's a doctor!"

"Quickly," Rowena ordered. She ran away, but carefully so she wouldn't fall into the water.When the others reached the shore and looked back to see if Joy came up to the surface, they couldn't tell because of the blizzard.

"Did Joy make it?" Rochelle asked, holding her hand over her eyes, "I can't see her!" she cupped her mouth, "JOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Even under the water, Joy heard Rochelle call for her.Joy could hold her breath for almost thirty minutes and could swim for two hours straight.If she wanted too, and this five-mile in diameter lake wasn't frozen, she could swim across it in just two minutes, maybe just one minute if she pushed herself hard enough.The cold water could sting anyone else's skin, but it felt good to Joy.Everything was crystal clear and except for the circumstances, the water looked quite beautiful under the ice.Soon she caught sight of Robyn sinking farther down and swam after her.

Robyn was unconscious but Joy felt a faint heart beat when she got to her.'Hold on, darling,' Joy thought, hoping to send a telepathic message to the unconscious Robyn, 'we're almost there, love.'

Joy began to swim for the surface and find the hole.Had the ice already began to form over the hole?It would only be a few moments until Robyn's heart will stop and Joy may have to perform rescue breathing or maybe CPR.But as hard as Joy looked, she could not find the hole.(AN: Have you seen the movie _Never Cry Wolf_?Well, I never fallen in a frozen lake before and I hope I never will, but the person in the movie did and then he couldn't find the hole.So I guess it's hard to find the hole under the water. More information for your vital knowledge!)

'Where's the bloody hole?' Joy thought furiously, palming the frozen ice as she searched for the hole, 'This water's great, but Robyn's going to die if I don't get her out of here!'

Robyn's energy began to decrease and Joy could sense it.It was like the ice was taking away her fire.

'Well, if I can't find the hole,' Joy thought, 'then I'll just have to make one!'

As the others were thinking it was too late, they saw Joy's trident break through the ice and snow.

"It's Joy!" Rochelle cried, "She's all right!"

Joy pulled herself up out of the water with Robyn on her back.She walked carefully over the rest of the frozen lake and sat on the shore.She checked to see if Robyn's was still beating and thankfully it was. 

However, Robyn wasn't breathing.Joy didn't make time to panic and removed her helmet as she began to perform rescue breathing.After Joy gave Robyn five breaths, water spilled up over Robyn's mouth like a fountain and she choked.Joy leaned back to give her air. 

"We'll need to make a fire for her."Joy said."I think as a soldier of fire she's vulnerable to cold."

"So, Joy, how do you feel?" Rochelle asked.

"Actually, love," Joy said with a smile, "I feel refreshed!You know swimming in a frozen lake is quite refreshing.I should bring my parents with me next time."Her smile grew to a grin, "Can I go again?"

Rochelle laughed.

Phyllis built a fire and Vincent removed his cape to wrap around Robyn.

"Are you all right, Robyn?" Rowena asked.

Robyn gave a quiet groan, "w-what h-happened?" she stuttered with blue lips.

"You fell in the ice," Phyllis answered, nodding to Joy, "and Joy fished you out."

"Ice?"

"Yes," Rowena said, "we were walking over a frozen lake and you fell in.Joy was the only one who figured it out.We wouldn't even have known."

Robyn smiled and shivered, "you went in after me, Joy?Isn't that dangerous?"

Joy shook her head, "I wouldn't call it dangerous love. I'd call it refreshing.Even if you didn't fall in I still would have gone in for a nice little dip!"

"No you wouldn't," Rochelle teased, "you just wanted to play hero!Admit it, that water was piercing cold but you did it to save Robyn!Even if she is so bossy all the time!"Rochelle laughed and Phyllis smirked as she shook her head.Joy let out a sigh.

"Thanks, Joy," Robyn said, "If you happen to fall into a volcano, I'll go in after you.Of course, we wouldn't be in this mess if Rowena had led us someplace warmer!"

"Joy, can you put her back in the water for a sec?" Rowena asked, "I think she needs to cool off again!"

When Robyn got her strength back, they began to keep walking.Robyn leaned against Phyllis though she wasn't quite to her full strength.Phyllis didn't mind though, her mother always was the 'carry the injured' person.(Haven't you noticed that Lita is always the one that helps hurt people?She was giving Sailor Moon a piggyback ride when she passed out. Why do you think Jupiter did it and not Mars or Venus?)

"I'm starving," Robyn moaned, "let's go back to the lake and catch some fish."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Rochelle chimed.

"Oh, here," Vincent took the little bag off his belt and opened it.Inside were a few nuts and fruits, like trail mix. "Not much, but I hope it will do." He poured some in Robyn's hand.

"Thanks, Vincent," Robyn mumbled.

"How about you, Rowena?" Vincent asked, turning around where she was standing. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Rowena?" Joy whispered.

"She was just here," Phyllis said."ROWENA!"

A few moments later they saw Rowena in her full armor walking down carrying a doe over her shoulders."I thought you all might be hungry," she said, "so I went for a little hunting trip when you weren't looking."She grinned as she knelt down and the kill slid off her shoulders.

"Rowena, a deer?" Phyllis whispered.

"Only thing I could find," Rowena commented, "will you cook it for us, Phyllis?"

"If my father finds out he'll kill me!" she shouted.

"Deer meet is good for you," Robyn commented, "My grandfather ate it all the time. But then again, I never did meet my grandfather so I can't be certain but I'm pretty sure he ate deer."Still being cold and hungry was making it hard for Robyn to think. (Ryo's father was like a hermit or something in the woods, wasn't he?) 

"Hey, I know that," Phyllis said, "but I mean, look at it! The poor, defenseless, beautiful, creature.Rowena, how could you?!"

"We have to eat something, Phyllis," Rowena said."I'm sure your mom cooked dear once."

"Never for dinner!" Phyllis said, "and not when she met my Dad!"

"I'll cook it," Joy sighed, "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Yay! Thanks, Joy!" Rochelle cheered.

"Traitor!" Phyllis cried, throwing her arms in the air, "It's wrong to kill animals!Don't you know I'm a vegetarian?"

"Sure we know," Rochelle said, her arm dangling over Phyllis' shoulders, "we also know something else."

"What's that?"

"People need to eat!" Rochelle patted her shoulder.

After Joy was finished cooking, everyone except for Phyllis began to eat it.Phyllis sat away from the group and began to meditate. But the aroma crept close to her and she couldn't force that out of her mind.Her stomach began gurgling and she was famished.She knew that eating animals was wrong but she also knew what hunger felt like.There were no berries around and she had to eat meat, unless she wanted tree bark.

With a sigh, Phyllis stood and walked to the group, "I'm not supposed to eat meat when my father's around," she announced, "but my father isn't here!" she sat down and took a piece of meat and shoved it in her mouth.

"Good, huh?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah," Phyllis admitted.'Oh no, don't you start liking the taste, Phyllis!'

Zircon went with the war ladies through the forest.Chloe was leading them.

"I remember something about a bunch of bandits living out here somewhere.They're called the Cutthroat Bandits," Chloe said.

"Cutthroat Bandits?" Gwen asked, disgusted. 

"They steal from travelers."Chloe sighed, "Only I can't exactly remember where they are."

"That's okay," Zircon said, "It's good that you don't really know where they are."He smiled, "we'll start to think you're one of them."

"Thanks, your majesty," Chloe said.

"Don't worry about finding them, Chloe," Gwen said with a grin, "we can bring them to us!"

"Oh, no, there she goes," Ivy groaned slightly. She mimicked Gwen's voice, "'I am Gwen, the war lady of surprise," as she was acting like Gwen, Gwen ignored her, "'what you see is not real! Ooohh!'Ow!"

Pricilla knocked her back, "watch it, Ivy, or all you'll be seeing is the darkness of space!"

"Hey, I see someone coming," Zircon said.

"They're the bandits," Chloe said."One of them."

"Just one?" Gwen demanded with a moan, "just one?"

"Isn't that easier that having to cast an illusion on a lot of men?" Zircon asked.

"Well, yes, but I was up for a challenge," Gwen sighed, "but one?!Oh, come on! What happened to the element of surprise? My father is going to be so ashamed of me!"She faked a cry and then grinned again, "oh this is going to be fun!"

"Okay, Gwen, work your magic," Chloe said.

"I'll get him to lead me to their hide out, stay close but be careful," Gwen informed, "Try not to do anything stupid, that means you, Ivy!"

Ivy groaned.

"Yeah, I mean it," Gwen said, "Illusion casting is an art, so please, don't spit on my masterpiece?I want people to see it!"

"What is going on here?" the bandit demanded, holding up a lantern."Come out or I'll slit your throat!"

"Well, I guess we know why they're called the Cutthroat Bandits," Zircon whispered.

Gwen stepped out of the bushes, "oh, I don't think you'd do that," she said.

Instead of seeing a woman clad in the armor resembling a black widow, the bandit saw a gorgeous looking woman with light brown wavy hair dressed as a harlot.She wore a black body suit made out of leather, leather boots and red web-like gloves and tights with a seductive smile.

"What are you doing out here?" the bandit asked playfully, returning the smile."Are you lost?

"Oh, I might be," Gwen said, "I wouldn't mind seeing your home, that is, if you'd rather stay lost out here.There are a lot of dangerous animals out here, you know.They're just out there, watching, waiting for their prey.Some will come hunting and some will wait until you come to them."

"Will she just get on with it?" Ivy demanded softly.

"Tell me stranger," Gwen asked, "aren't you a member of the famous Cutthroat Bandits?" she walked sexily toward him and took his arm.

"I am," he replied boastingly.

"Ooooh," she whispered, sliding her finger over his mouth, "can you show Lady Gwen all your treasures?"

"It will be my pleasure," the bandit said, "My lady will be very surprised."

Gwen grinned, "Oh, I how _loooooooove_ ssss_suuuurprisesssssssssss._"

"Right this way, sweetness," The bandit flattered.

"They're making me sick," Ivy complained.

"Shh!" Chloe hushed, "let's go.Gwen signaled us to follow."

"So tell me," Gwen said, "how long have you been one of the Cutthroat Bandits?"

"Since I was a boy," he replied.

"Ah," she commented, "and what is your name?"

"Ward.Oh, here we are," Ward said, "this is our fortress."

"It's lovely," Gwen complimented, "I wonder what treasures you hold in side."She walked to the door and slowly slid her palm down it as she looked back at him, "Jewels, gold, weapons, golden staffs maybe?"

"Ward, what are you doing?" someone shouted from the post, "bringing a…"

Gwen quickly sent what Ward saw to the same bandit.

"Bringing a lovely woman here and not letting in yet!"He opened the door quickly for Gwen."Here to look at our riches, are you?"

"Yes," Gwen said, "I'm here to get something."

"I hope we have what you're looking for," he said.

"Oh, me too," Gwen smiled.

"Here is all of our gold," Ward told Gwen as he opened one door to reveal about twenty large bags of gold. He opened a bag and sank his hand inside to give her a better look of the gold coins.

"This is lovely, but not quite what I'm looking for," Gwen said, playing with his mouth, "do you have anything else?"

"We have some jewels right over here," Ward gulped, walking father inside the room.He tripped over a bag and got back up, grinning cheerily."Oh, here," he opened a chest to reveal many jewels."Jewels, you can't go wrong with jewels!" he took a crystal and showed it to her.

"May I inspect that?" she asked, remembering that the Prism Crystal Orb was stolen too.

"You can have it if you want," Ward whispered.

Gwen took the crystal.It was not the Prism Crystal Orb, only beautiful quartz.She took a peak inside the chest and saw many rubies and other crystals but no orb.'They probably didn't steal the orb,' she thought.

"You don't have want," Gwen hissed, sounding displeased."I am _ashamed_ of you!Cutthroat Bandits, ha!You're only a band of booze hounds!"

"No, wait!" Ward cried, "don't go, I," he said, "Have something more.We have more, lots more!You have only seen our gold and jewels.You haven't even seen our weapon selection yet!"

"Weapons, that's better," Gwen said with a nod.'Maybe the staff is there.'She followed him to the armory and she was actly impressed with the selection of armors and weapons.

"Why, hello, there little lady," the blacksmith said, "What can we do for ye?"

"I'm looking for a golden staff," Gwen said, looking the place over, "very nice selection here but I'm not seeing much of interest."

"Let me go see what I can find," the blacksmith went to a corner away from Gwen and Ward.

"Well, Ward, I must say I am surprised," Gwen said, "now tell me, do you love surprises?"

"Oh yes," he closed his eyes, wating for a kiss.When he opened them, the harlot became the armored black widow."What?"

"_SURPRISE!_" Gwen cackled as she took Ward by the throat, "there's a reason why I look like a black widow!" she hissed.

"What's the matter, Ward?" The blacksmith asked turning around, "How in the?"

"Stay back!" Gwen shouted, "Or _I_ will cut _your_ throat!"

Ward wiggled around in Gwen's grasp as she pulled him near, "what are you going to do to me?" he gasped.

"Giving you reward," she replied, "the only reward you deserve!" she pressed her lips against his and though any men would want to kiss a beautiful woman, there was something that wasn't right here.

The kiss seemed to cause Ward great pain and he was screaming and shaking as he started seeing scary images run through his head.Gwen dropped him and he fell flat on his back, his eyes wide in fear, and his face twitching in disgust.

"Sweet dreams," Gwen mumbled.

"What did you do?" the blacksmith shouted.

"ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!" she threw another illusion, taking away everything the blacksmith remembered.

"Thank you, come again."He mumbled.

Gwen stepped out of the armory.Some bandits that heard Ward scream came forward.

"She's a witch!" someone shouted."I thought she was here to buy something!"

"Stop her before she takes everything!" another ordered.

Gwen waited until a bandit ran after her with his sword.She picked him up by the collar and threw him against the wall.The others heard the commotion inside and took it as their cue to enter.

"Did you find it Gwen?" Zircon asked.

"No, they don't have it," she replied."Let's get out of here!"

"Kill them!" bandits cried.

"Look at all this gold," Ivy commented, "oh, can we just take a little bit?"

"No, Ivy, come on!" Gwen said and blew a kiss at the bandits, "goodbye, Cutthroat Bandits, see you around!ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!"

The Cutthroat Bandits stood motionless, wondering what they were doing.Ivy five-finger discounted a sapphire when they weren't looking.The war ladies and Zircon left the fortress.

"Give it to me, Ivy," Priscilla commanded.

"Give you what?" Ivy demanded.

Priscilla reminded time to where she took the sapphire and fast-forwarded it back.

Ivy groaned and gave it to Priscilla."Well, what are you going to do with it?" Ivy asked.

"Nevermind that," Priscilla said, "let's find the staff."

"Can you just take us back in time to where we had it and bring it back?" Ivy asked.

"That really won't work," Zircon said, "we need to find it."

"I'll take us back in time to see what happened," Priscilla said, "maybe we'll find a clue."

"Okay," Chloe said, "sounds like an idea."

"Hey!" Gwen muttered.

"Oh, good job, Gwen," Chloe said."The bandits didn't know what hit 'em."

"Elementary, my dear Chloe," Gwen joked.

"BACK IN TIME!" Priscilla concentrated and went back in time, but a little _too_ far in time.

"Where are we?" Ivy demanded, looking around.

"The question is not where are we," Zircon said, "but when."

"I think you went too far in time, Priscilla," Chloe said with a cringe.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"That!" she screamed, pointing to the T-rex that was down eating a slain dinosaur.

"Priscilla, you took us to the Jurassic era!" Gwen muttered, "quick, take us back before the giant meat-eating lizard notices us!"

Raptors noticed them instead.

"Run!" Zircon screamed and the five began running.

"Take us back, Priscilla, take us back!" Ivy shouted.

"Gwen, make them look like sheep!" Chloe pleaded.

"That won't work!" Gwen said, "They'll still be chasing us!"

"Freeze time or something, now!" Ivy ordered.

"Take us back to the future, come on, come on!" Zircon cried, "I don't want to die!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Priscilla said, "There, FORWARD IN TIME!"

They took them forward and they were standing in a small room where thirteen men were eating. The men were listening intently to one talk about someone in the group will betray him.

"Is it I master?" one of the followers asked.

{AN: Please don't find this offensive. I'm a Christian too. I just thought this would be pretty funny to put them in the scene of the last supper.}

"Not far enough," Ivy whispered to Priscilla.

"Right," Priscilla whispered back."By the way," she said aloud to the men eating together, "It's that guy."She pointed to Judas and the men gasped.

"Why Judas?" Peter, James, and John cried.

The next second the five were back in their right time."I hope you just didn't change anything back there," Chloe said."He was supposed to give the sop to Judas, not have us point him out to every one!"

"Well, it's nice that we're in our right time," Zircon sighed."Hey, I see the staff!"

The staff was the first item the group saw and then they saw the person who was carrying it.It was a girl with a broad-rimmed hat, much like the ancient and she wore robes with shiny armor.On her back were two swords, much like Kayura's

"She stole it!" Zircon shouted, "unhand the ancient's staff, you thief!"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, "but I am of the ancient clan."

"Wait, Zircon," Chloe said, "she's not dressed in black."

"And she said she's of the ancient clan," Ivy added, "but something's not right."

Behind her, four men walked up, dressed in the armors that only the ancient could make.

"Is this an illusion, Gwen?" Chloe demanded, "I don't think it's funny!"

"No, it's real," Gwen gulped.

"Their armors look so much like ours," Priscilla said, "oh, I know what is wrong here."She giggled, "I brought us in a different dimension in time.I think these people are us, only our genders have been switched."

"I'm a girl!" Zircon shouted.

"See what happens when you interfere with the past?" Gwen demanded, "now the whole bible needs to be rewritten because you pointed out Judas to anyone!"

"You just messed up many religions," Ivy added, "some people will believe that the sop was given to Judas but others will say 'but in the bible a _jackal's daughter_ pointed him out to everyone'what were you thinking, Priscilla!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Priscilla shouted."Gee, everyone wanted to know!"

The girl holding the staff of the ancient cleared her throat, "Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Crystal."She tipped her hat a little, showing her long blue hair and white bangs."And these are the next generation of warlords." She gestured to the men.

"I am Conrad," said the one closer to Crystal.He wore a rust colored breastplate with gray hooks on the front.His legs of the armor were a brownish-bronze and he wore a maroon cape.His helmet was gray and red and it was called armor of the coyote. He held a long sword in his right hand and his left hand he had a claw."Warlord of Darkened Time."

"So your parents are Kale," Priscilla said, "warlord of corruption and Sailor Pluto, soldier of space and time, right?"

Conrad nodded, "yes," He took off his helmet to reveal black hair with green highlights in the shape of Kale's and purplish eyes. He looked so much like Kale, only younger and with Trista's hair color and eye color.Not to mention he had no scar on his pretty face.Priscilla was impressed.

"Their mine too," Priscilla said, "So I guess you're my brother."

"Priscilla," Ivy muttered, "our brothers?"

"Would you rather refer them as a boy image of yourself?" she demanded, "I didn't think so!And that is basically what they are!"

The next one beside him went on.He took a step and there was a soft rattling.His armor was dark green and dark red in color and had red spiky shoulder guards. His breastplate was green and his helmet red. It looked much like the armor of cobra, only the colors of everything were switched.What was red on the cobra armor was green on this one and what was red on this armor was green on the cobra armor.On his gauntlets, boots, and six katanas hung the rattlers of a rattlesnake, which gave its name of the armor: the armor of the rattler.

"I am Murdock, warlord of Poisoned Water."

"But I am---," Ivy began and saw the look in Priscilla's eyes, the faked a smile, "I'm your sister!"

Murdock removed his helmet to reveal short hair the shape of Sekhmet's but in the color of Michelle's. His eyes were the color of the sea and they didn't look too snake-like.He shared the same birthmark as Sekhmet and Ivy.He smiled faintly.Ivy groaned.

"And I am Duncan," the one in brown and gold armor said, "Warlord of Disorder."

"And how good are your illusions, Duncan?Are they surprising?" Gwen demanded with a smile.

"They're confusing, so I'm sure they must work."

"Do you get fun out of it?" Gwen inquired.

"Gwen," Ivy mumbled.

"How will I know if I don't ask?" Gwen demanded to Ivy in a whisper.When Ivy didn't answer, Gwen said, "I thought so."She raised her voice to Duncan again, "so you like casting illusions, right?"

Duncan shrugged, "sure, I guess."

Gwen looked surprised, more so than anyone that she had cast an illusion on before.

Duncan's armor looked much like the armor of tarantula, only the colors were different. The dark pink majority on tarantula was brown and the under armor was gold the ribbed stripes close to the neck were blue.His armor of was called the armor of the Brown Recluse. (I didn't know what else to call it, the Tarantula, Black Widow and Brown Recluse are the only 3 spiders I know the names of and I HATE spiders so why would you think I would do research on them?)He removed his helmet to reveal white short hair, thin and wispy like spider silk that hung in his eyes and around his face.He had his father's eyes.

"You really don't like playing with people's minds?" Gwen asked again, "then what do you do?"

Miles shook his head, "actually, I prefer to bask in the sun, take walks, ride horses, exercise…"

"You just don't like, you know, hang out?" Gwen asked.

"No."

"Are you sure you're not playing with my mind?" Gwen inquired, "you really don't like to be a warlord of confusion, throw illusions around and laugh while they don't understand what's going on?"

"No.I truthfully get tired of it after a while."

"I can't take this," Gwen mumbled, "I need to sit down."She took her helmet and sat on the grass as she rubbed her head.

Chloe removed her helmet, "I'm Chloe, War Lady of Destruction.My parents are Anubis and Sailor Saturn.I presume they are yours to?" she asked the last warlord.

He nodded and took of his helmet, showing his red jaw-length hair and forked eyebrows.His bangs looked the same as Anubis' and his eyes were a shade of gray."I'm Rufus, warlord of Revolution."

Rufus' armor looked a lot like Chloe's, but more like Anubis'.The under armor was a pale yellow and the breastplate was purple.His helmet looked much like Anubis' helmet of Ogre so it was called the armor of the Troll.

"Well, now that we know who everyone is," Zircon began, "have you seen someone in black carrying the ancient's staff and a orb run through here? Anyone?"

Crystal and the four warlords exchanged glances, as if they thought Zircon had just gone crazy.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. A Brother's Love

Different Time and Space 

**Different Time and Space **

**Part 3**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ronin warrior or sailor moon characters except their children!!I don't think even Bandai could come up with a better next generation…well, I can't be so sure about that…well, enjoy! ^_~_

_ _

"I'm terrible," Phyllis mumbled, "I just ate…a…poor…defenseless deer!" she broke out into sobs.

"Want some more?" Vincent asked.

"Please!" she cried.

Rochelle chuckled, "what happened to your 'I'm a vegetarian' thing?"

"I'm a vegetarian?" Phyllis asked jokingly, "none of you mention to my Dad, okay?It will make his hair go white!"

"I promise!" Rochelle said.

"Feeling any better, Robyn?" Joy asked.

"Yeah," Robyn replied, "thanks, Joy."She closed her eyes, "Hey, I'm sensing some bad vibes."

"Oh, not again," Rowena grumbled, "I'm tired of your jokes."

"No, Rowena," Robyn muttered, "seriously, we're being watched or something."

"Could it be the person the ancient told you about, Rowena?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe," Rowena said, "he didn't say there was a bad person or a good person waiting here, but there was something here waiting for us."

Without fully changing to her sailor form, Joy touched her ear and her bubble-shaped earring appeared.She pressed it and her visor went around her eyes, "Robyn's right, we are being watched. From over there."She pointed northward along the frozen river that led into the frozen lake.

"We keep going north?" Robyn demanded.

"You can stay here while we check it out," Rowena said.

"No, I'll come," she said, rising to her feet.She almost fell and when Phyllis offered to help her she refused help, "I'm fine."

"Okay," Phyllis whispered.

They kept walking northward and Rowena saw an armored figure up ahead, "He's just standing there."

"Is it a warlord?" Vincent asked.

"No," Rowena replied. "He's a demon, like Bala and Sarenbo.This guy is different though," she informed, cocking her head gently, a fearful look in her eyes, "he's like, not even alive."

"Not even alive?" Rochelle mumbled, "That's pretty bad."

"We might want to armor up now," Phyllis suggested.

"Can't we," Joy sighed, "just reason with him?"

"You can't reason with a demon, Joy," Rowena said."TO ARMS!"

"Armor of Warfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Ice Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Forest Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Diamond, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Strata Moon, Tao Inochi!"

Vincent changed into Masked Phoenix.The figure remained standing ahead them.

"Why doesn't he attack us?" Phyllis asked.

"I dunno," Rochelle said, "but I don't care, let's trash him!DIAMOND ROCK CRUSHER!"

Rochelle's attack, though it was very strong and she nearly tore up the ground to hit him and the diamonds were flying around like missiles, it didn't leave a scratch on the figure.

"What the?" Rochelle mumbled, "Hey, how can your armor be stronger than diamonds?Diamonds are the strongest mineral, dude!"

The armored man laughed.He had no face, even though he wore a helmet. His armor was black, orange and red.His yellow eyes were shining like flames.

"Who are you?" Rowena demanded.

"Brimstone," he answered."Nice little charades there, Rochelle of Diamond, let's put that strength of your armor to the test, shall we?"

"Huh?"

"HOT AS HELL" He sent a blast of burning rocks in Rochelle's path, knocking her back slightly, if not for the strength of her diamond-coated armor, the impact could have killed her.(AN:I apologize if the attack doesn't come to your liking.I really couldn't think of anything!)

Rochelle grunted, "Ha, burning stones?" she demanded, "Sorry, but they're still not as strong as my stones, pal!"

"You okay, Rochelle?" Joy asked in concern.

"Yeah," she replied with a groan, "I'm…fine…" Though she acted like she was unharmed, she really did feel a bit hurt and wanted a nap.

Seeing Rochelle look injured for the first time, though she didn't admit it, anger stirred up inside Joy and after the dip in the cold water, she felt really strong, "Big mistake!" she snarled, "FROZEN WAVE SMASHER!" She sent her attack of a frozen wave into Brimstone, "Time to cool off, you bloody fire demon from hell!"

The frozen wave made an impact on Brimstone, freezing him for a couple of moments.

"Hey cool," Rochelle said, "an ice sculpture!"

"Rowena, I've got an idea!" Joy exclaimed, "He gets his power from fire." She pointed at the frozen lake, "try to get him as close to the deep in of the frozen lake as possible."

"What are you going to do, Joy?" Robyn asked.

"Just trust me," Joy said as she knocked a hole in the ice of the frozen river and began swimming to the lake.

"The ice is beginning to melt," Masked Phoenix stated, "let's get him to the lake."

Brimstone broke out of the ice, "try to freeze me?" he demanded.

Robyn jumped and kicked him in the face.She couldn't use any of her attacks because she would only make him stronger but she had to do something.She began hitting him with her swords to try to make him back up to the lake.

Phyllis joined in, "LIGHTNING OAK SLIT!" Lightning made him step back and she went a golden ring around him to pin his arms around his sides.

"You cannot defeat me," Brimstone growled.

"MOON ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowena unleashed her arrow into his heart, "oh, we can't?"

Masked Phoenix threw a golden rose at his feet to keep him from stepping forward.Joy was already in the deep end of the lake, waiting for him to come.

"COAL DIAMOND CRUSHER!" Diamonds pushed him backward and he nearly fell down.He was near the lake now.Only a bit father for them to go.

'There's no way you're going to escape,' Joy thought as she was under the water, 'I'm going to freeze you forever.'She heard him step onto the ice and step backward.He was getting closer and closer.She couldn't' seem to wait anymore but she stayed there until he was right over her head.

"You are all going to burn inn hell with me," Brimstone barked.

"Too bad Hell is going to freeze over," Rochelle cracked.

Just then, Joy's arm went up out of the ice and grabbed his leg, freezing it.Her once friendly shy face was twisted in anger.

"What?" he demanded.

"Hullo, Guvnah!" Joy spat.

"Woohooooo!" Rochelle whooped.

Brimstone wriggled around, but Joy continued to freeze him.She pulled him down to the deep end and shoved him in an underwater cave. Joy froze him and then smashed him into pieces with her trident.She was down there with him for a long time and the others started to become worried.

"If that demon hurts her…."Rochelle groaned.

"Look!" Phyllis pointed into the hole and blood and liquidized sulfur reached the top followed by bubbles and the spike of Joy's helmet.Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hallo," Joy whispered, pulling herself out of the water, "Did ya miss me…wait, Rochelle!" 

Rochelle lifted Joy in a big hug, "Do you have to ask?Of course I did!Oh Joy, you were excellent!"

"Please, put me down," Joy gasped.

Rochelle put Joy down to her feet, "oops, sorry.So tell me, what was it like?Come on, tell me, don't leave me hangin'!"

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"What do I mean," Rochelle sounded with a laugh, "What do I mean? Tell me, didn't you enjoy kicking that lava demon's hide!"

"I did what I had to," Joy said.

"What did it feel like?" Rochelle asked, "It felt great, didn't it?"

Joy sighed, "Well, okay, I guess it was pretty cool."

"You love kicking butt, right?"

"Okay, that's enough," Phyllis said, "let's try to find the orb."

"Do you think Brimstone had it?"Masked Phoenix asked.

"I didn't see it with him," Joy replied.

"He wasn't the man in black," Robyn said.

"So, where do we go next?" Phyllis asked.

The whole scenery changed and they stood near the palace.

"How did we get home so fast?" Joy asked wonderingly.

They heard a twig snap and they quickly turned around, "Come out!" Robyn demanded."You're trespassing!"

"No, _you're_ trespassing!" Came a male's voice.It sounded kind of like Ryo's as a teenager.Five young men came forward, dressed as the ronins.

"Oh my gosh!" Rochelle cried, "They have our armor!"

"Your armor?" the boy in the orange armor said.

"I think I know what's going on," Rowena said, "we were somehow transported to another time and space.These five, are supposed to be us."

"Us?" Robyn mumbled.

"Yeah, us," Rowena said, "if we were guys."

"We're guys?" Rochelle asked with a raised eyebrow.She tried to keep her laughter back.

"They're our brothers," Joy confirmed.

"Brothers, oh, I see," Rochelle nodded, "the're our bro--what?Brothers?I'd know if I had a brother!"

"We're in a different place of time, Rochelle!" Phyllis shouted.

"Who are you?" the one in Rowena's matching armor said.

"Daughter of Sailor Moon and Rowen of the Strata," Rowena replied.

"I'm their son," he said.

"I can tell," Rowena said.

"Rowena, your brother looks really cute!" Phyllis commented softly, leaning over her shoulder, "could you introduce me to him?"

"I could if I knew his name!" Rowena shouted in a whisper.

"Simon, I think your sister's cute," the one in the green armor said to Rowena's brother.

"Don't harm the girls," Masked Phoenix threatened, ignoring everything Rowena just said as he held a golden rose, "I'm warning you!"

"Masked Phoenix, didn't you hear me?" Rowena demanded, "They're our brothers!"

"Oh," Masked Phoenix said with a blush, "now I know how Yuli felt."He changed to Vincent, seeing there was no reason to stay as Masked Phoenix.

"Look, buddy," Rochelle said to the one wearing the orange armor, "you'll just have to put away that armor because there's only room for the wearer of the armor of Diamond!"

"Diamond?" the one in the light blue asked with a smile, "that's not his armor, luv."

"Then what is it?" Rochelle demanded, "Armor of Beauty Rock?" Then she erupted with laughter at her own joke, "Beauty Rock!Ahhahahahahahahaaa!"

"Oh, Rochelle," Joy groaned.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," her brother ordered, crossing his arms and looking at the side.

Rochelle only laughed harder, "'Beautiful?' Oh, spare me!"

"Hey!" he put his arms down and snarled.

"They've only just met and already they're acting like brother and sister!" the one in the blue armor said.

"I guess I don't have to ask what your armor is," Joy said, "Ice Torrent, huh?" she brought her hand to her breastplate.

"Yes, luv, I'm Lee of the Ice Torrent," he replied, "My parents are Sailor Mercury and Sai of the Torrent."He took off his helmet to show his auburn hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Joy, your um, sister from another time."

"Well, hi there, I'm Phyllis!" Phyllis said to her brother, "and you?"

"I'm Lucas," he muttered, "don't bother me."(AN: Lucas means 'light bearer' as the son of the ronin of light, I guess it works!)

"Oh, you're a friendly one!" Phyllis growled."Can't you be a little more rude?"

"Don't tell me what to do," he said, "I'll do what I want, when I want, how I want and you can't tell me how to act."(AN: I read somewhere on a site that Sage used to be really rebellious, so that's how Lucas is.)

"Why you!" Phyllis hissed.

"Well, hello," a girl in leather armor said, "I'm Monica, daughter of Prince Darien and Mia."

"My sister?!" Vincent cried.

Monica smiled, "and you are?"

"I'm your brother, Vincent," Vincent said, "I have a sister?"

"Would someone please explain to me how you got here?" the one in the red demanded.

"Calm down, Roland," Simon said."There must be a logical explanation how they got here.So how did you get here?"

Rowena became a little flustered, "well, I'm not sure.It just kinda, well, happened."

"Nice going, Rowena," Robyn groaned.

"There has to be a reason why we were brought here," Phyllis said.

"And what's that?" Lucas demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried, "maybe so I can teach you a lesson, get over here!" she tried reaching for him but Rochelle held her back.

"Calm down, Phyllis," Rochelle mumbled, "remember we said that we wanted brothers."

"Yeah, but I didn't want a brother that had no respect for people!" Phyllis muttered.

"We're looking for the Prism Crystal Orb," Robyn said, "Someone stole it."

"No, it's not stolen," Roland said.

"From _our_ time," Robyn confirmed.

"Oh right," Roland said."Do you know who took it?"

"Someone in black," Robyn said, "and he injured Whiteblaze and took the ancient's staff."

"Someone hurt Whiteblaze?!" Roland cried, "he's gonna die!"

"We're protectors of Princess Purity," Rowena said."I guess you protect her too, huh?"

"Princess?" Simon took off his blue helmet, revealing his blond hair that was in the same style of Rowen's, "the only princess is Monica.We are Prince's Purity's warriors."

"Prince Purity?" Vincent mumbled."I have a half brother too?This is all really weird!I'm going to sit down for a while."He put his hand to his forehead as he began to feel weak in the knees.

"Oh, here, Vincent," Joy instructed, "put your head between your knees and take a few deep breaths.That's it."

"Prince Purity?" Rowena mumbled, "What's his first name?"

"Kenneth," Simon said.

"I guess Rini has a _full_ brother then," Rowena said to Vincent.

"There's another enemy we're faced with," Phyllis said, "aliens."

"Aliens?"The five young men sounded.

"Haven't seen, 'em, huh?" Rochelle asked.

The one in the orange shook his head, "sorry."

"Just what's your name, anyway?" she demanded, "and your armor?"

"Stone of Cement," he replied.(AN: I found many stone/rock related names but I thought Stone of Cement sounded absolutely perfect! I should have been Kento's name!Doesn't Stone of Hardrock sound cool or what?!!)

"Stone of Cement?" Rochelle started laughing.

"Haven't you faced any enemies?" Joy asked.

"A few," Lee replied, "but nothing like you've mentioned.We used to live in peace for a long time."

"We have too," Rochelle mentioned."So you're Joy's brother, huh?"

"Looks that way," Lee said with a smile.

"Rochelle," Joy whispered, "just what do you think you're doing?"

"Mingling with your brother," she whispered back, "I'm Rochelle, Joy's best friend!Soo, are you best friends with _my_ brother?"

Lee nodded, "someone has to make him something to eat."

"You can cook?" Rochelle asked with a big smile.

"Of course, I cook for you all the time," Joy said.

"Yeah, I guess our dad got his practice the same way," Lee said shyly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew a bit about first aid too," Joy said.

"That's right," Lee said, "our mum is a doctor."

"I guess we should find a way to get back to our time," Robyn said, "The thief certainly is not here."

"You've only just got here and you want to leave?" Roland asked."Some sister you are!"

"You know nothing about me!" Robyn cried.

"Why don't we just hang out here and get to know everyone?" Rochelle asked.

"You mean you don't want to go and clobber some aliens?" Phyllis joked.

"It would be nice to get to know the sister I never knew," Lee said."We can swap some recipes!"

He and Joy shared a laugh.

"And I need to teach you about a little thing I like to call RESPECT!" Phyllis shouted to Lucas.

"I don't need to learn nuttin," Lucas mumbled.

"And how to talk right, too," Phyllis added, "you're rude and you don't' know how to talk, can you really be my brother?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Rowena, who looked away."If our enemies aren't here," she told Simon, "then I suppose we have some time to kill until we find them."

"Follow us," Simon said, "there's a spot we like to go often."

Simon and the other young men led Rowena and the others to a riverbank in the middle of the forest."Our fathers train with us a lot out here," Simon reported, "and we come out here a lot on our own too."

"We train a little closer to the castle," Robyn said.

"I think I'll train with Lucas for a bit," Phyllis said, "you probably don't even know how to meditate, don't you?"

"I know how to meditate," Lucas grumbled.

"Then let me see how well you can use your sword!" she said, "come on!"

"Fine!" he shouted.

"A little 'sibling showdown,' how lovely," Stone commented.

"You wanna go?" Rochelle asked.

Stone shook his head.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"No, I don't think it's proper to fight with girls."

"Proper?" Rochelle mumbled, "proper?"

"Actually, he'd just rather train with guys," Lee said, "if he were to train with a girl, he'd fall in love with her! But of course, he does fall in love with about every girl he sees!"

Lucas and Phyllis stood back to back and they took ten steps forward as Rowena counted them off. Lucas' mind was wandering as the same time Phyllis' was on course and she was meditating the whole time. "Now turn and fire!" Rowena cried.

Phyllis then freed her mind of defeat and focused on victory as she sent her attack."LIGHTNING OAK SLIT!" 

Lucas, however, didn't know how to free his mind and groggily sent his attack of a bright light."HOLY LIGHT TEARING!"

Their two attacks fused together, but since Phyllis had concentrated harder, it went through Lucas' and blew off his helmet, scratching his face and he fell down backward.

"I lost!" Lucas cried.He rose to his feet."How?"

Phyllis walked up to him, "you weren't meditating," Phyllis said simply.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"Because, I can just tell if my opponent's mind is somewhere else," Phyllis told him, "If I concentrate hard enough, I can read people's minds."

"Phyllis does have a sense of telepathy," Rowena confirmed.

"I can't believe you," Phyllis mumbled, "I'm so ashamed of you!You weren't even trying!"

"Who are you to tell me that?" he demanded with a growl."Only my sister!Can you just go back to your time now?"

"No!" Phyllis punched him across his face.Everyone winced in surprise. 

Lucas whelped and brought his hand to his red face, "W-why did you do that?" he stammered, close to tears.

"Because you asked for it!" she cried, "and I'm your sister and I love you and I want you to be happy, why do you think?"

"Really?" he sniffed.

"Of course," Phyllis said, "I may be from a different time and space, but I'm your sister.If you want to become better, you'll have to mediate some more."

"It's so boring though," Lucas frowned.

"Come with me," she took his hand, "let's go meditate together."

"Okay, there's a waterfall somewhere here," Lucas began.

"I know where the waterfall is," Phyllis muttered, "Dad and I go there all the time!"

"Oh, I figured so," Lucas said and the two green-armored warriors walked away.

"Sit down, Lucas," Phyllis demanded, "and shed off your full armor."

"If you say so."He said and he sat down in his sub armor. Lucas' eyes were like two shining emeralds and he had deep brown hair like his mother's hair and eyes.His hair was shaped like his father's but Lucas' ringlets were longer, down to his collarbone and they curled a little bit.He had his father's good looks.

Phyllis shed off her full armor and sat down behind him, their backs touching.She laid her hands on the grass, "give me your hands."

"Huh?"

"Just do it," she said, "As your sister, I'm probably the only girl that would want to hold hands with you."

"Got a point there," he said and they interlocked their fingers as they held their arms out to the side.They closed their eyes, keeping their backs straight as they leaned against each other.

"Free your mind," Phyllis said, her voice almost hypnotic, "just let everything go.Relax."She heard her brother breathe and felt his back rise against hers."Concentrate now."

They sat there, Indian style with their eyes closed and their minds free of anything that was negative.It wasn't long until they began to feel each other's strength and energy.A green cloud engulfed them and began to rise up to the branches of the trees.The cloud shimmered and glowed as a golden ring hovered around them, like a giant halo.They opened their eyes and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Whoa, _cooooooool,"_ Lucas mumbled.

"I don't think this ever happened to Dad," Phyllis said.

"Yeah, thanks, Phyllis," Lucas said, "I feel, well, stronger now.A whole lot smarter too.I should do this more often!"

Back with the group, Rochelle couldn't help but stare at Lee all the time.Everyone wore their sub armor so they wouldn't have to stand around with the heaviness of it.She went to Joy."Hey, Joy, I can trust you, right?" she asked.

"Rochelle, we're best friends," Joy said, "and I'm probably the only one you can trust."

"Yeah, your attribute is trust, isn't it, huh?" Rochelle said nervously, "well, I kinda like your brother but I don't know how to get him to notice me."

"Just go talk to him," Joy said, "you were asking him a lot of questions before."

"Um, okay," Rochelle said.

"Come on, Rochelle," Joy muttered, "you can talk to anyone, now how can my brother be so hard?I'm your best friend, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," Rochelle said."Here I go."She walked over to Lee and immediately, Stone walked over to Joy.

"Hi, Lee!" Rochelle said, "How are--" she didn't notice the raised root of a tree and tripped over it."Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"Lee asked.

"Rochelle?" Joy mumbled.

Stone laughed and shook his head, "I can't believe she's my sister."Stone was pretty clean cut, for the son of Kento of Hardrock.True, Kento was pretty clean cut too.Stone had blond hair that looked neatly trimmed and combed, but it didn't always look that way.It naturally had the shape of Kento's indigo hair. He had deep blue eyes too.

"Rochelle's the best," Joy said in defense.

"Hey, that's cool," Stone said, "I'm glad she has a best friend like you.So, are you seeing anyone?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Rochelle pulled herself up, "oops," she mumbled.

"You okay?" Lee asked, stepping to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rochelle said, "I'm the toughest of the group."

"Uh oh," he said with a wince.

"What?" she asked.

"You're hurt," he said, "looks like you scratched your face."

"Ah, just a scratch," Rochelle felt a little pain on her cheek and reached her finger to it."I wouldn't have noticed it."

"Let me see," he came closer and observed the scratch on her cheek, his hands cupping her face.

"I, uh," Rochelle mumbled, becoming a little nervous, "I can handle a little scratch."

"Even little scratches become infected," Lee said, "let's clean that thing out."

"No, I'm fine, really!" she said.

Lee ignored her and brought her over to the river.Rochelle sent Joy the 'SCORE' look.

"What was that you said?" Joy asked with a blush.

"I guess you're not seeing anyone," Stone said."You're pretty cute."

"Well, I, uh, um, gee, well, I uh," Joy bit her lip and cleared her throat, "shouldn't we go and…"

"Yes, go somewhere to be alone," Stone took Joy's hand, "that's a great idea!"

"Later, Joy!" Rowena cried with a few giggles.

"We'll be here when you get back," Robyn shouted.

Joy looked back at the others with a 'help me!' look but Rowena and Robyn paid no mind.

"She's the shy one, huh?" Simon asked.

Rowena nodded, "yeah.She's really smart too."

"She saved me from the frozen lake," Robyn said.

Phyllis and Lucas returned, "Wow, have I missed out on a lot!"Lucas said."You wouldn't believe what happened, we were meditating and then this big green light was hovering over us!" he looked at Phyllis, "can we do it again?"

"Practice makes perfect," Phyllis said with a shrug. "Hey, where's Joy? And Rochelle?" 

"Yeah," Lucas added, "and Lee and Stone?"

"Rochelle is with Lee and Stone is with Joy," Vincent replied.

"Oh," Phyllis said and then, "oh, oooohhhhh."She winked at Simon, who blushed.

Lucas winked at Rowena, who smiled and then looked at Vincent, "I wonder if Rini's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Vincent said.

Lucas groaned and walked to sit next to a tree trunk.

Monica was standing close to Roland, so Robyn asked, "So are you two, well?"

"Yes, we are," Monica replied with a smile and a nod.

Roland cleared his throat, "so, a person in black stole the Prism Crystal Orb, right?"

Lee helped clean out the scratch with water from the river, "there now, feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Rochelle said, "you know, you really didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem," Lee said."You're my sister's best friend."

"Joy could have fixed it," Rochelle told him, "anyway, let's head back to the group before aliens get us or something."

"Okay."

"Stone, we should stay with the group," Joy said, "We can talk there."

"I want to show you something," he said, leading her on, "it's not far."

"It's dangerous," Joy said.

"Don't worry," he gave her a grin, "I'll protect you!"

Joy swallowed. 

"How come a pretty girl like you isn't seeing anyone?" Stone asked.

"I never thought about it," she replied.

"Oh, I guess you're like Lee," Stone said, "he studies a lot.I guess he doesn't like to party."

"Must be why I'm such good friends with Rochelle," Joy said as she let go of his hand.As they continued to walk, Joy tripped and twisted her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Stone asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said with a wince, "I can't move it."

"Tell me what I should do," Stone said.

"You'll have to tie it with something," she said, "so it won't move."

"Good idea," he looked around and saw only grass and leaves.Since there was nothing, he went down to his casual clothes and ripped off his shirt."Here," he said as he wrapped it around her foot."Maybe I should have brought a first aid kit or something."

"Y-yeah," Joy stammered, staring at his chest.Stone was incredibly ripped and she wasn't able to notice it though his armor.He was built like Kento but didn't quite look it.Kento was buff, of course in a bulky kind of way.Stone, however had the body of a body builder and was no doubt the pretty boy of the bunch.He had to be about maybe 6'0.Well, it was no wonder, his father being the warrior strength and his mother the sailor of beauty; Stone was quite a handsome tough guy.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "let me see if I can stand on it."She tried to get up but Stone lifted her up.

"Let's not chance making your ankle any worse, okay?" Stone asked.

She nodded, not sure what to say.

"I hope your brother doesn't get mad at me," Stone said.

"Me neither," she whispered with a blush.

"Let me show you that place I told you about," he said.

"We're not going back?"She asked.

He shook his head, "it's not that far away,"

"Well, on our way there, you might want to take me to the river or something."

"Feel like swimming?" he teased.

"No, I mean," she blushed, "it will heal my ankle."

"Oh," he sounded a bit disappointed, "well, okay."

Rowena was talking to Simon about what they should do as Lucas was sitting by himself at a tree trunk.Robyn knew she would never get Vincent's attention, so she sat down on the other side, without knowing Lucas was there.As she sat there, fuming at herself of how she wasted her time trying to get Vincent to notice her, she heard a sigh.

"Hmm?" Robyn looked back around the tree trunk and saw Lucas, "oh, hi, Phyllis' brother, right?"

"Lucas," he said.

"You okay?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I think Simon's sister is involved with that guy." He nodded to Vincent.

"Oh, Rowena and Vincent," she confirmed.

"Yeah."

"You like her, huh?"

He nodded.

"I know you feel," she said, with a smile, "I had a thing for Vincent too but he is in love with Rowena."

"Looks like we're in the same boat," Lucas said.

"Yeah."

They looked down at the ground for a second and met each other's eyes again and for some reason, they could not look away.

Without warning, the alien that frightened Hotaru came out of nowhere and was headed for Rowena.

"Rowena, look out!" Vincent cried as he changed into Masked Phoenix.He pushed her out of the way, which may have saved her life, but put his own in danger.

"Vincent!" Rowena shouted, "No!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Waters of Baptism

Different Time and Space

**Different Time and Space**

**Part 4**

I do not own any of the SM or RW characters…except their children!! Ha-ha-waitaminute---that didn't sound right….

"No one has taken the staff of Ancients," Crystal declared, "or the Prism Crystal Orb."

"We guessed that," Zircon mumbled.

"Well, we have to find it somehow!" Ivy snarled, giving Priscilla a death glare, "we have no time to waste!"

Priscilla did not notice Ivy's glare, "Don't worry, Zircon, we'll find the staff and the orb."

"It was stolen from a ninja, you say?"Conrad asked his sister.

She nodded, "yes and that's not the only enemy we're faced with.Hotaru had an encounter with an alien."

"Aliens?" he asked, "We've seen no aliens."

"What enemy have you fought lately?" Ivy demanded, "what kind of warlords are you if you don't even fight?"

"We'll, we've fought Toazite," Duncan said.

"Who's that?" Gwen asked.

"The son of Talpa and Queen Beryl," he replied.

"Son?" she mumbled, "we fought their daughter from our dimension!"

"Jade tried to get us to side with her," Chloe said.

"And she kidnapped me," Zircon added.

"The same happened to us," Conrad said."He wanted us to help him destroy Prince Purity and the new warriors."

"That's strange," Crystal said, "he kidnapped me also."

"This is boring," Ivy groaned, "can't we do something?"

"Why are you so edgy?" Murdock asked.

"We're wasting time just standing here," she said."Blame Priscilla, she doesn't just freeze time, but she also does a good job of _rewriting_ and _wasting_ it!"

"Hey!" Priscilla cried, "Don't make me throw you out into space, Ivy!You know I can!"

"Come with me," Murdock commanded his sister, taking her by the hand.

"Lemme go!" she hissed.

"There are some things I want to teach you," he said calmly, "it shouldn't take long.The rest of you should take this moment to get to know each other." He looked back at the others as he was dragging his arrogant sister behind him."After all, we're all brothers and sisters."

"Good idea," Zircon said and turned to Crystal, "So, you also use the star light swords, huh?Can I try?"

"Sure," Crystal said with a smile.

"Why don't you like casting illusions?" Gwen questioned her brother Duncan."What's wrong with you?As the son of the warlord of illusion, it's your job!"

He looked at her without any sign of emotion, "I don't think it's right," he began, "to play with people's minds and show them things that aren't even real."

Gwen lost her voice for a second._He's got a point there.What am I…Oh, I know!_ "You're absolutely right, Duncan!" she said, slapping her palm, "but it's better than _slaughtering_ people, right?I mean, take Ivy for instance, she _poisons_ people and all I do is confuse them!"

"I heard that, Gwen!" Ivy cried from the distance.She began running back to the group and Murdock grabbed her hand and led her away again.

"You'll thank me when this is over," Murdock said.

"Come on, Duncan," Gwen said, "confusing people is child's play next to killing them!Don't you think that's better?"

"Well," he said, "I suppose, but I think people would rather die than have someone play with their minds."

"And you can also give them peaceful illusions," she added, "there's nothing wrong with that, is it?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Duncan admitted, "_until_ the vision is over and they become upset again.A silly vision of peace can't protect them."

"Oh," Gwen moaned, hanging her head, _I'm just not getting through to him!_

_ _

Duncan looked back at Crystal as she was talking to her brother.He closed his eyes and remembered something, the reason why he did not choose to cast any more illusions.

**_Flashback_**__

_ _

"Don't worry, Crystal," Duncan told her, "I won't let Toazite hurt you."

"He's after me," she said, "and the new ronins.He tried to get you to join him."

"Just because my father and the others served Talpa doesn't mean I have to serve Toazite,"Duncan said.

"I'm scared, Duncan," Crystal confessed, "I don't know what to do. He's just so powerful."

Duncan pulled Crystal in his arms, "you're shaking."They were in her room.Duncan had followed her there after she ran off when Conrad froze time to prevent Toazite from harming Crystal.

"He could have killed you," she whispered, "you and the others are all I've got!"

"We won't go down that easily," he promised."Sit down."

She sat on her bed and he sat down next to her as he pulled her head onto his shoulder."What do we do? I'm so frightened."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said soothingly, "now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"Are you going to try one of your illusions on me?" she asked with a grin, relaxing.

"Perhaps."Soon the room they were sitting in began to change.The four walls vanished; her dresser became a palm tree and the bed they sat on changed to a rock.

"Can I open them now?" she asked, "what's that divine smell?"

"Not yet," he said.

The illusion was complete with the scene of an open, summery meadow.

"I can't wait anymore, Duncan," she said.

"Okay, open."

She opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh, it's beautiful.It seems so real."She turned to Duncan and smiled, "Oh, thank you, Duncan."

"You're welcome," he said and rubbed her cheek, "the next time you feel scared, just come to me and I'll make it all better."

"If only it were real," she sighed."But close enough."

Duncan kissed her forehead, pulled her in his arms and whispered softly to her until she fell asleep.It helped a little--until Toazite entered her mind in the middle night and led her outside to kidnap her.

In the morning, Crystal was nowhere to be found."She's gone?" Duncan asked, "how?Where would she go?"

"I hope wherever she is," Murdock said, "that she's safe."

"What if she was hypnotized or something?" Rufus suggested.

"By Toazite, you mean," Conrad said.

Rufus nodded, "it's possible."

"You must go and find her," Kayura urged, "there's no telling what he would do to her!"

"How?" Murdock questioned, "He could have taken her anywhere."

"I can find her," Conrad said, "there's no time or place Toazite could hide."

'Its all my fault,' Duncan thought, 'I should have done more than just give her a peaceful vision.'

"You all right, Duncan?" Amara asked her son, noticing the far away look on his face.

"I'm fine," he said quickly."I'm just worried about her."

"We are too," Murdock said. "She's like a sister to us."

To himself, Duncan whispered, "but she's _more_ than a sister to me."

Both Dais and Amara noticed something bothering their son, but they couldn't figure out exactly what it was.So before the four new warlords left, Amara asked Dais to talk to Duncan before we left.

"Duncan, are you all right?" Dais asked.

When Duncan didn't reply, Dais knew the answer.

"I understand," Dais said, "when I get upset, I just keep a positive vision in my head and…"

"What good are your damn visions and illusions when they're not even real?" Duncan snapped.

"Duncan!" Dais gasped."Watch your tongue!"

"You can use your illusions to confuse people," Duncan muttered, "and you can give a peaceful vision to someone with a troubled mind, but can it really save them?When the illusion is over, do they still feel happy?"

"If they want to," Dais said, "Duncan, why are you acting this way?"

"Why would it matter?" Duncan demanded, "I think it's wrong to confuse people."

"Better than killing them, don't you think?"

Duncan frowned, "I think they'd rather die."

Dais sighed, "does this have anything to do with Crystal's disappearance?"

"Maybe."

Dais waited for him to continue."You're not leaving here until you tell me everything."

"You really want to know?" Duncan demanded.

"Of course I do!" Dais yelled, "You're my son!I love you and your mother and I are worried sick about you!"

"I'm in love with Crystal!" Duncan erupted, "There now, are you happy?She was sad yesterday so I let her see a peaceful vision.It made her relax, but it didn't keep Toazite from abducting her, did it?"

"That's what has you upset?" Dais asked, a small smile appearing on his lips, "Duncan, Crystal won't be mad at you for that."

"I think things would have been better if you just stayed a warlord for Talpa," Duncan said."For all of us.I guess that eye patch doesn't just cover the eye you don't have anymore, but it covers your heart too."

"Duncan!" Dais growled. "You know that's not true!"

"Let's go, Duncan," Rufus said, shaking his shoulder, "Conrad has found Crystal but first we have to meet the ronins."

"Yeah," Duncan said, still looking at Dais, "let's get going."Dais watched his son walked away.

Amara shook her head and walked up to him.

"Did you see?" Dais asked.

She nodded, "he's only just upset, Dais.He didn't mean all that.I'm sure he'll forgive you when he comes home."

"You think my illusions do more harm than good?" Dais questioned with a frown.

"Of course not!" she smiled and wrapped his arms around him, "it was your illusions that made me fall in love with you!"

But Duncan never did forgive himself or his father.He still carried that guilt everywhere he went.

**_End Flashback_**

**_ _**

"Hey, Duncan," Gwen pushed his shoulder gently, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"You look like you were remembering something," she noted.

"I was."

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "not yet."

"Okay."

Duncan forced a smile, "tell me what you do."

"All I do is hang out," she said."Cast illusions."

"That's all?"

"Yeah…oh, but I do fight the bad guys too," she said.

"Gwen, you need to get yourself a hobby," Duncan suggested.

"A hobby?" she asked.

"You know what a hobby is, don't you?"

"Of course, my hobbies consist of me hanging upside down from a web, making webs, practicing my illusions and just, well, hanging out!"

"Gwen, you need to get yourself a new hobby."He repeated.

"But I do have a hobby!"

"A new hobby," he rephrased, "_lots_ of new hobbies!"

"What are we doing at this lake?" Ivy demanded her brother as he went down to his sub armor.

"My dear sister," he said, "I'm going to teach you to be a fisher of men."

"Fishing!" she cried, "someone has stolen the ancient staff and Prism Crystal Orb, there's aliens wandering around to devour us, and you bring me out here for _fishing?_"

Murdock folded his arms, "you are so irreverent.Do you even know what piety means?"

"I certainly do, it means…it means…" she rubbed her chin and looked down.When she raised her eyes to see her brother looking at her as if he was ashamed of her for not even knowing the meaning of their father's attribute, "I know what it means, so don't you give me that look!" She dropped her arms to her sides. 

"Piety means reverence for God," he said simply."And goodness and holiness and things of that nature.I can't believe you don't know it!Father is going to be so mad at you!"

"Well, _he_ didn't know it either," she defended.

"Do you know what religion means?" he challenged."And do you believe in God and--"

"Yes, I know," she groaned, "I know what religion means, I believe in God and all that good stuff."

"But you didn't know the meaning of piety, did you?" he demanded.

She huffed and folded her arms.

"Now come to the water with me.You may want to remove your full armor incase you fall in the water."

"Fine," she groaned as she closes her eyes and her full armor disappeared, leaving her in her sub armor."Let's just get this over with."She followed him into the water, "how are you supposed to fish without a net or fishing pole or---"

Murdock dipped his hand into the water and reached out, holding a shiny trout.

"_How_ did you do that?" she cried in amazement, "that was awesome!"She began to feel a little hungry.

"You can do anything if you just believe," he said, releasing the fish.

"You let the fish go!" she shouted, walking deeper into the water."And I was hungry!"

"Then you can get your own fish," Murdock said, "Go on, Ivy."

"Did Father teach you this?" she asked.

He nodded, "mostly and I also taught myself."

"He didn't teach me," she sighed, "but I guess it's natural for fathers to take their sons out on fishing trips anyway."

"Give it a try," he urged.

"Okay," she ducked under water to see where all the fish were hiding.She saw one swimming away and she began to chase it, "come back here you, slimy, scaly, stinky…"

"You can't chase them, Ivy," Murdock said, "You have to let them come to you."

"And how do you do that?" she demanded, "Oh, great Fishing One?"

"Just stand still," he replied.Another fish swam past his knees and he reached in and grabbed it, "see?Simple."

She waited for a fish to swim by and she made too much noise to get it, "it swam away!"

"You have to do it quickly," Murdock stated, "You're scaring all of the fish!"

"I'm tired of this," she growled, "I'll just poison the lake until they float to the top!"

"No, Ivy!" he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out of the water."That's cheating!You'll kill all of the fish!"

"Murdock!" she cried.

"You sinning cheater!" he accused, sounding like a preacher, "_repent!_" he submerged her under the water.

Ivy's hands were moving frantically out of the water.Murdock kept her under the water for a few seconds and then pulled her out.

"Murdock you crazy, self--," she sputtered and then Murdock pushed her in the water again.

"Calling your brother names," he muttered, "We just can't have that.You'll feel much better after being cleansed by water, Ivy."

Ivy tried to push up out of the water but Murdock kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Baptism is nothing to be ashamed of," he said, "it is like a new beginning for everyone.Even the best of us have sinned but the important thing is that we all repent.The world is a dangerous place filled with darkness and sin.Demons are waiting in the shadows to fill our minds with filth!But we must hold on to our faith and be not afraid!They may take our lives, but they'll never take our---" he noticed the bubbles coming from his sister's mouth, "Ivy?Oh no, I've killed my own sister!" He quickly pulled her up. "Ivy, speak to me!"

She coughed and choked.Because her mother was the soldier of the sea, she was able to hold her breath long enough.She didn't say off-color words or try to badmouth her brother for she knew he would just hold her in the water again.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she gasped.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have been talking _before_ I put you under the water," Murdock said, "Oh, I feel awful!I must repent!" he held his breath and sank down under water.

"Murdock?" Ivy asked.

He stood back up, "feel free to sermonize as I baptize myself," he went back down for a minute.

"Well, I don't know what to say," she said to herself, "What do I say?" she thought for a moment, "Hey, now there's an idea!" she laughed and began her speech, "Temptation lies not just in the shadows, but all around us, even in the light!The red shiny apple from the tree looks good enough to eat but do we have to bite it to know that it's sweet?Do we have to corner the snake to know if it can bite?Do we have to drink from the bitter cup to know that it is bitter to the taste?" she tightened one fist and threw her other arm in the air, "_NO! Lead us not into temptation.Keep us far from evil and---"_

Murdock pulled himself out of the water as his sister was still giving her speech."Oh, I feel much better."

Ivy blinked, giggled and blushed as she pulled down her arm."I'm finished now."

"Are you going to try again?" he asked, "the right way?"

She nodded.

"Don't try to poison the lake again," he ordered.

"I won't," she sighed."But it's just easier that way.Can I just poison one?"

"No!" he cried.

"Dang," she mumbled.

Murdock watched Ivy for the next half hour as she tried to catch a fish with her hands.Because the gauntlets of her armor were sleeker than her brothers, it was hard to get a fish.She sunk her hand into the water for maybe the fiftieth time and caught a fish.

"I caught one!" she shouted, bringing out the fish."Murdock, look!I did it!" she held the fish in both of her hands.

"See, you can do anything with just a little faith!" Murdock cried."Great job, Ivy!And you did it without having to poison one fish!"

"Yeah," she began laughing, "I can't believe I caught a fish with my hands!If only Father could see me--" the fish wriggled out of her hands and dove back into the water.She watched it swim away in disbelief.

"Oh, too bad, Ivy," Murdock sympathized."Let's practice the violin together instead."

"No!" she gasped and began to sob, "I was so close!" she closed her eyes and shook her arms."I had it! I had it!It was in my hands!" she bawled as she stood hip-deep in the water.

"At least you hade it for a little while," Murdock said.

"Whaaaaa!"

"There, there," he patted her back, "you'll catch another one."

"But I'm still hungry!" she whined."It's not fair!"

"Ivy, Murdock!" Rufus shouted, running with his sister right by his side and the others behind him.

"Do you have a fish?" Ivy asked.

"The alien that Hotaru encountered has ventured through the portal from our dimension to yours," Priscilla announced, "I think they were following us."

"It attacked the ronins," Conrad said, "and their sisters."

"Prince Vincent was badly injured!" Zircon shouted.

"Who's Prince Vincent?" Murdock asked.

"He's the half brother of Princess Purity from our dimension," Chloe said, "We have to go now."

"They're only west from here," Conrad said.

"Then let's squash those bugs!" Ivy growled.

"How do you know they're bugs?" Murdock asked, "Have you seen one?"

"No, but Hotaru said they were very ugly!" she said.She stepped out of the water and her armor appeared.

"Wait, Ivy!" Murdock said, "Before we leave for battle there's something we must do!"

"What?"

"Pray."He knelt down.

"Pray!"

"Murdock always prays before he goes to battle," Duncan explained."We sometimes pray with him."

"We don't have time to pray," Ivy grunted, "let's just--" she looked at her brother and he gave her that 'repent' look again.She sighed and knelt down by him.

Murdock grasped her hand and held it up as he began to pray.The others took a knee and closed their eyes.

"Oh, lord," Murdock began, "please give us the strength for the battle we are about to fight. Forgive us that we do have to fight, because fighting is away of the devil."

"Oh, please," Ivy mumbled underneath her breath.

"But we must fight to protect those we love.And when we fight our enemies, please do not send them directly to hell.Amen."

"Amen," everyone said in unison.

"Let's send them straight to--," Ivy began and looked at her brother, "to wherever they came from!"

************************************************************

"I think Whiteblaze is getting better now," Yuli said to Ryo as he petted the white tiger."I'm sure he's getting his sight back."

"Really?" Ryo asked, kneeling at his tiger.

"Yeah," Yuli said, "I mean, look at his eyes.He still has them so he should be able to see still." 

"Well, he does look like he can see me," Ryo said."Can you see me, Whiteblaze?"

As Yuli was treating the wounded tiger, Queen Purity needed some treatment of her own.She was in their bedroom brushing her hair, remembering how she and her sister always brushed each other's hair when they were younger.But the moment her brother, Vincent, linked to her by their father, was injured in another demission, she felt his pain.Even though he was all the way in the other dimension, she could still feel it and knew what was going on through his head.Queen Purity gasped and fell to her knees, holding her side.Blood trickled down her mouth and she felt something burning her skin.

"Vincent," she whispered, knowing exactly that it was her brother who was hurt."My brother.Oh, no," she groaned.She could picture what was happening to her brother.He was being slashed and gouged by some creature.First she had felt her sister's pain and agony and now her brother's.She could not bear to lose either. Tears filled up in her eyes as she felt not just Vincent's pain, but also the emotional pain of her half sister.She could feel that Rowena was devastated.

She wasn't sure what to do.Remembering that her brother and her husband were best friends, she pulled herself up and began to go to the door.Then she stopped before opening it.She couldn't let Yuli see her like this and ask him to go find her brother.Vincent was _her brother.Even though she probably wouldn't be married to Yuli right now had not Vincent and Yuli become great friends, she realized that she had to go after Vincent._

"He's my brother," she whispered, "I have to go get him."

Gritting her teeth and gathering her strength, Queen Purity turned around and staggered to the dresser.She looked at her reflection.

"As the new queen," she said to her self, "you must protect the ones you love.You can't let others do it for you."She reached her hand to the jewel of life and pulled it over her head.She placed it down next to her broach, which she picked up and held over her heart. She knew she couldn't go out of her door without being noticed so she went through a passage.The whole castle was filled with secret passageways that led to every room.Pulling a candlestick, she looked back at the door, whispered her husband's name and left.

"Hey, I have an idea," Yuli said, "the jewel of life can make Whiteblaze see better."

"It's worth a try," Rowen agreed.

"I'll try anything," Ryo whispered, "anything that will help Whiteblaze."

"Let me go get it," Yuli said, "I'll be right back."He walked to his room, "Darling, can I use the jewel of life for a second?" when he saw that Rini wasn't in the room, he felt his heart sink."Rini?"

"What's the matter?" Darien asked as he walked by the room.

"Have you seen Rini?" Yuli asked without answering her question, "I need the jewel of life from her."

"Last time I saw her she had it with her," Mia said.

"Do you know where she is?" Yuli questioned, "I think the jewel of life might heal Whiteblaze."

"That's a good idea," Mia said with a smile."It's right there on the dresser."

"Oh," Yuli mumbled as he walked up to the dresser to pick it up, "Thanks Mia, I just didn't notice it."He smiled back and then looked back at the dresser, "oh no." he groaned.

"What?" Darien demanded.

"Rini's broach," Yuli mumbled, "she keeps it right here," he placed his hand where her broach used to lay."Rini's gone!"

"Don't panic," Darien ordered, "she may have just put it somewhere else or maybe she went to train for a while.You know how she loves being a sailor scout."

"What's going on?" Serena questioned."Where's Rini?"

Yuli lowered his eyes to the ground.He saw blood and Rini's hairbrush."Dear God, no," he mumbled, kneeling down to pick it up."I think Rini's in trouble."

Serena bolted to get the others, "Has anyone seen Rini lately?" she cried.

"No," they replied.

"Diana?"

The cat shook her head.

"She's disappeared," Serena said.

"There's blood on the floor," Yuli noted, "It can't be anyone else's but Rini's."

"Blood?" Serena shrieked.

"Let me have a look," Ami said and stood over the red blotch of blood.She touched her earring and her visor went over her eyes."You're right, Yuli. It is Rini's blood."

Serena bit her lip. "No."

"Just half of it is."

"What?" Darien asked."What do you mean by half?"

"Who does the other half belong to?" Mia questioned softly.

"It could be Vincent's," Rowen mumbled and choked as he said the next word, "or Rowena's."

"It's Vincent's," Ami stated.

"Vincent!" Mia gasped.Darien wrapped his arm around her.

"You can tell that?" Sai asked in amazement.

Ami searched the floor, "I don't only see blood here," she aid, "I see some kind of poison and I see a salty watery substance.They're _tears. My readings tell me that the DNA is from Rowena and Rini."Ami looked up, "I guess Rini cannot only feel their physical pain, but also their emotional pain.It's like she knows exactly what they are both going through."_

"You think she knows who's hurt?" Lita asked.

"Without a doubt," Ami replied, "She knows that Vincent is injured and she knows that Rowena is upset.That must be why she's gone."

"Could she know where they are?" Rowen asked, "Could we know?"

Ami shook her head, "no, I'm sorry.But it's safe for me to assume that she's only feeling half their pain.When Rowena was attacked by the golems, Rini felt it, but only half.I checked both of them and Rowena had twice as many bruises and cuts than Rini did.I can't tell by this blood how much Vincent was hurt.I'll have to see Rini or Vincent."

Serena looked down and closed her eyes.She looked as if she was about to have a nervous break down.As she raised her head, revealing her tears, she shook her fists and screamed, "What is wrong with us?How can we send all our children out like that?They're not experienced fighters!We could lose them all!"

"Serena, calm down," Rowen urged, "I'm sure they'll be all right."

"Rowen, how could you say that?"She demanded, "Two months ago we could have lost our daughter!" she looked at Darien, "the same could have happened to us!It could happen again!"

"There's something you don't realize, Serena," Luna said, "you weren't very experienced when you first became Sailor Moon, but you did become stronger.The next generation is stronger than you know."

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked.

"Because both of their parents were soldiers," she replied, "it is in their blood.They are stronger than you were when you were their age."

"You're right, Luna," Ami said, "but now I'm starting to feel a bit frightened.I wasn't the strongest fighter you know and--"

"Hey, Joy's a lot tougher than we gave her credit for," Sai said.

"Maybe we should follow the trail of blood," Lita suggested, "even if they are all right.Rowena and the others are in a group.Rini's alone and she may be caught by a wild animal or something."

"Lita's right," Yuli said.

"It shouldn't take long for us to catch up to her," Ami said, looking back at the blood, "this blood is only minutes old."

"Looks like she went through this passage," Yuli said as he reached his hand to the candlestick.He saw her blood on it and pulled it.There were a few more spots of blood through the passageway, "let's hurry."

Rowena couldn't move. All she could do was just stare at the creature mauling her only love in the world._He'd sacrificed himself, for me. What's the matter with me?Why have I kept him so far away? _

"I have a bad feeling," Robyn muttered.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but something's wrong."

The alien picked Vincent up and tossed him aside."Phyllis!" Rowena cried, "see if you can help him!"She began to feel her legs, the anger.Hot, angry blood began to flow in her veins with the adrenaline.She could not recall when she had been so angry. "I'm gonna send this giant bug back to space!"

"Okay," Phyllis ran to Vincent and knelt down beside him."Oh, God," she mumbled mournfully, "He looks awful!"

Joy and Stone came up on the scene along with Rochelle and Lee.

"Vincent!" Joy shouted and immediately went to him, though her ankle still felt a bit sore."He looks bad.I don't even know what to do first!"

"Let me try something," Phyllis said and leaned over to see if Vincent was breathing.

Monica gasped and fell to her knees.

"Monica, what's wrong?" Roland asked.

"I don't know, she replied weakly.

"You can feel Vincent's pain!" Robyn cried, "Just like Queen Purity can."

"Be careful, Rowena," Simon warned, about to attack the alien.

"Hold your fire, Simon!" Rowena ordered, "all of you!This is between me and this, this, mucus, acid-dripping, big, ugly thing from Mars!"

"Hey!" Robyn yelled.

The alien was about ten feet from Rowena, just standing there, looking at her, waiting to attack.It was huge; everything about it was huge.It's claws, it's teeth, both sharp and long.

Rowena called upon her armor and readied an arrow on her bow, "this is for Vincent!" she hissed.

But before she could unleash her attack, the alien spitted an acidic poison to her bow.It melted the bow in her hand and singed her gauntlet.

"Yuck!" she gasped, tossing her bow to the ground."My bow!"

"Here, Rowena!" Simon called, "take my bow!"

"No!" she shouted, "you can keep your own bow."

"But Rowena," he began."You can't attack it without a bow!"

"Who says I can't?" she demanded.

"Well, I do!" Simon said.

"Yeah, you heard what Simon said!" Rochelle shouted, "let us help you, Rowena!"

"I don't need a bow," she said, a grin coming upon her face, "all I really need is an arrow!" she reached her hand to her helmet and tossed it to the ground.

"Is she crazy?" Simon asked.

"Very," Robyn replied.

Keeping her eyes on the alien, who still stood there, Rowena reached for another arrow from her quiver. She took the arrowhead of it and drew blood from the same spot the last time she used it, where she had a faint scar.She held the arrow up, "smell this?" she asked.

The alien could smell it, all right.

"You want me?" she went on, "well, fine, you big maggot.Come and get me!You want a piece of me!Well here, I have enough hot blood full of life and _plenty of arrows!Come on, you want a piece of me?" she shouted, taunting the alien, "I'm not afraid of you, I'll send you right back where you came from!"_

"What is she doing?" Phyllis asked.

"You're dead meat!" she growled."Come on, let's see what you've got!Make my day!"

"I don't think it can hear you, Rowena!" Robyn shouted.

"What are you, chicken?" she teased the alien.It made a growel and headed for Rowena.

"Well that got its attention, all right." Joy commented.

"Run, Rowena!" Simon cried.

But Rowena was not going anywhere.She stood without fear, waiting for the alien to get close enough.Just as it about to run her through, she jumped and stabbed her arrow in the eye of the creature. She landed on its back and took five arrows and stabbed it into the alien's tough skin.It bucked her off in pain.

"Let's barbeque that thing!" Roland shouted."SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION!" he took his swords and sent a great energy blast and it exploded like a bomb.

"FLAMES OF WAR!"

Simon quickly retrieved Rowena before the creature ate her. "Let me go, Simon!" she hissed."I'm not finished with it yet!"

"You've done enough," he said.

"I want that thing to pay for what it did to Vincent!" she cried.

"Is he breathing?" Joy asked.

"No," Phyllis replied with a frown, "I have an idea, stand back."

She did as she said.

"What are you going to do?" Rowena demanded, breaking out of Simon's grasp, "Phyllis, don't let him die! Please!"

"I won't," Phyllis promised and she began rubbing her palms together.A few sparks danced around her palms as she closed her eyes in meditation.She placed her palms down on Vincent's chest, carefully rubbing it."CLEAR!" she shouted and pressed on his chest, sending amazing amounts of electricity into Vincent, hoping to jump-start his heart.

Vincent's body wobbled after the shock, but it did not get his heart going again.The voltage she was giving Vincent was taking a lot of her energy, but she forced herself to get going."Come on, Vincent….CLEAR!"

_BZZZZTT_

_ _

Neo Moon was riding her horse so she wouldn't have to travel on foot."I hope nothing worse happens," she whispered to herself.Then she felt a surge of electricity travel through her body.It shocked her horse and it bucked her off and ran away.

"Too late," she groaned as she hit the ground.She shook as she felt another surge of electricity."What's going on?"She felt her innards become hot and the ground looked charred.She began to think she was going to die this way and her brother would not make it and her sister would be lonely.Her ronin scouts would feel like they've failed.Then she remembered how weak she used to be as a child.'Oh, what's the use?My mother was a clumsy person who loved snacks and my father couldn't remember anything about her until Luna made him remember.'

When she thought all was lost, a great brilliant light appeared above her.She shielded her eyes and sat up.The glowing light took the image of a person.

"Who are you?" Neo Moon questioned.

"You can't tell?" the image asked."Look harder, young one." 

Neo Moon cocked her head and narrowed her eyes in concentration."Wait a minute," she said; noticing the woman's long, silvery white hair and same royal symbol, "You're the late Queen Serenity!My grandmother!"

Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes, that I am.I've come from the other side to speak to you my dear grandchild.I'm sorry that I haven't seen you when you were younger."

"It would have been nice to see you then," Neo Moon admitted, "but I forgive you."

"You're all grown up now," Queen Serenity said, "I've watched you grow from heaven, from the moment you were born.What a lovely young woman you've become.You're the new queen now.I'm very proud of you!"

"I don't think I'll be as good as you though," Neo Moon sighed, "or Mother."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because," she said, "I wasn't a very good sailor scout.I couldn't even get my Sugar Heart wand to work!"

"Of course you were," Queen Serenity said, "Becoming a sailor scout wasn't the easiest thing to do, but because you started training as one at a young age, you've grown wiser and stronger."

"I suppose," Neo Moon whispered, "but Sailor Moon always was the one to finish the job.She got all the credit and now my sister is the new 'Sailor Moon'."

"Why are you comparing yourself to your sister?" Her grandmother asked.

"Maybe because she's stronger," she admitted, "Her father _is a ronin warrior, after all.My father was Tuxedo Mask; all he did was throw roses."_

"Your father did much more than that," Serenity confirmed, "didn't you know your father was a warrior too?"

"He was?"

"Of course.One thousand years ago he was the defender of Earth.And he still is."

"But I had no idea," she said, "well, I did know that my parents met back then but I did not know that my father was also a warrior.When I think about it, I guess it makes sense. I just never saw my father fight very much."

"But he did always tend to show up at the right time, didn't he?" Serenity asked with a smile.

Neo Moon nodded.

"You are much stronger than you realize," Serenity said, "why do you think so many enemies were after you?"

She shrugged, "because I was so cute?"

Serenity smiled at her comment, "and you still are.But you have an amazing powerful energy. Your mother is Sailor Moon, defender of the moon and your father is King Edymion, defender of Earth.And you, Neo Moon, my beloved grandchild, the next heir to the royal family, are the night defender of Earth."

Rini could not believe what her grandmother had just said and there was no way would be prepared for what she had in store for her.

**Ooops, I made this chapter a bit too long.There will be more soon!**


	5. Peice of the Past

Different Time and Space

**Different Time and Space**

**Part 5: Piece of the Past**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own any RW or SM characters…except maybe their kids.

Neo Moon could not believe what her grandmother had just told her, "Night Defender of Earth, huh?" she mumbled, "wow…"

Queen Serenity nodded, "that is what you've been training for."

"Grandmother Serenity," Neo Moon said, "I have a question."

"What is it, dear child?"

"You are not angry with my mother that she chose to be with Rowen of the Strata instead of my father, are you?" she asked with a frown.

"Of course not."She answered.

"But they were reborn to meet each other and fall in love again," Neo Moon recalled, "but it didn't turn out that way."

"That's not the main reason they were reborn," Queen Serenity said.

"It's not?"

"They were reborn for a second chance at life," Queen Serenity explained, "They met each other again but they didn't necessarily have to fall in love all over again.They were in love a thousand years ago and that was a long time ago.Things were different then.They were free to choose whoever they wanted to spend their lives with."

Neo Moon sighed in relief, "thank goodness.I thought you would be."

"Besides," Queen Serenity smiled, "I have 4 wonderful grandchildren; what a blessing!"

"Yeah, 4 grandchildren," Neo Moon said with a nod, "What?4?Don't you mean 2?Me and Rowena?"

"In this dimension I have 2 granddaughters," Queen Serenity told her, "and in another 2 grandsons."

"I have 2 brothers?" she mumbled.

"And another sister."

"Just how many brothers and sisters to I have?" Neo Moon demanded, starting to have the biggest headache of her life.

"In this dimension, you have your half sister Rowena and half brother Vincent," she said slowly, "and in another, you have a different half brother and sister and a full blood brother; Simon, Monica and Kenneth.You see, child, in another dimension the genders of you and your scouts have been switched."

"So, I'm a boy in another dimension?" Neo Moon asked.

"Yes."

She giggled slightly.

"Your friends wished for brothers and now they have them," Serenity said, "they live in another dimension so they were never able to see before until now.You see, Rini, you and your friends have a lot in common.All of your parents were soldiers and that makes you more powerful than they were."

"I wonder what the next generation will be like." Neo Moon joked.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," Serenity teased.

"So that's where everyone is now?The other dimension?" she asked.

"Yes," she said, her voice becoming a little serious, "and they are in trouble."

"They are?" Neo Moon rose to her feet and grunted as she felt pain in her side, "is my brother all right?I mean, brothers? And everyone else?"

She shook her head, "the enemies in this dimension seemed to have followed your scouts."

She sighed, "What can I do?"

"I am going to give you new powers," she replied, "now child, to business."She held out her hand to Neo Moon's broach and a white light connected to it.The top flipped up and the gem inside began to glow with the light from Serenity's powers.Neo Moon began to feel stronger.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"Didn't I just tell you that your father was a warrior to?" Serenity reminded.

The beads and rubies in Neo Moon's hair disappeared.Her lavender bow in the back vanished and the one in the front grew large, forming a breastplate.Her white body suite changed to blue and her skirt gold, changing into a suite of armor.Her boots changed to black and so did her gloves, the bands disappearing.It looked a lot like her father's armor mixed with a sailor scout suit.On her breastplate was the Earth with the crescent moon symbol inside of it.Her tiara vanished and was replaced with a crown-like helmet with wings. She looked down behind her and her back flap had grown into a long blue cape with the Earth in space with a crescent moon on the right side, two moonbeams connecting them.

"This is amazing," Neo Moon gasped.

"This is the sword your brother, Prince Purity, uses," Serenity said and a long, broad, two-handed sword appeared in her hands.The blade of it was at least 4 feet long.

Unable to believe the size of the sword, she raised an eyebrow and said, "I think you should let him keep it."

"I had a feel you might say something like that," Serenity smiled, "would you kneel, please?"

She nodded and took a knee before her.Serenity touched the blade of the sword on both of her shoulders and pulled it back up.As she held it back into her palms, the sword began to glow and split into two small swords, the blades 2 feet long.The handles were a pearly white with a rose circulating around both of them. Where the base of the swords met the hilts, there were upturned moon crescent shaped hand guards.On one, the moon sword, there was a full moon in hilt.The other, the Earth sword, was the earth.In between the two swords, lied a dagger."You may use these instead: the moon sword, the Earth sword and the dagger."

When Neo Moon came back to her feet, two sheaths appeared on her back and a smaller one on her ankle.She took the weapons and sheathed them."I find all this hard to believe.What is this, grandmother?"

"You're the new queen of the moon," she said, "Think of this as a late wedding present."She smiled, "Because your mother is Sailor Moon and your father is King Ediymon, you and your brother, Kenneth, are the night defenders of Earth.Vincent and Monica are the day defenders of Earth.It is your duty to protect the Earth at night, but," she continued, a small grin appearing on her lips, "as a queen, you must take care of Earth at all times, day or night."

"I'll do my best," Rini, the night defender vowed, "You have my word."

"Now hurry," her grandmother commanded, showing her the way, "Your brothers and sisters need you and so does the new scouts and ronins."

"I have one more question," she said, "Grandmother Serenity, who's my grandfather?"

She was silent for a while, "you will know in time.Good luck.I'm very proud of you."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she pried, "very well.Thank you for the present.I wish you could have been there, to my wedding I mean."

"I was, my dear," Queen Serenity said, "I am always," she disappeared, but her voice echoed, "watching."

Rini went to through the portal to the other dimension.

Darien stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Darien?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure," he said and looked down at his armor, which was starting to glow.

"I don't see Rini," Serena said worriedly, "where is she?"

"The blood stopped here," Ami noted, "but I see that the ground here is all charred."

"We are on the right track," Yuli said."We're close."He saw a portal about to close; "she must have went through there!" he ran up to the portal and disappeared inside it.

"Yuli wait for us!" Neo Queen Serenity commanded but her son in law was already gone.

"Let the boy go," Queen Serenity appeared again."I have to speak with you anyway."

"Mother!" Neo Queen Serenity cried.

***********************************************************

Rowena could not stand it any longer.Vincent showed no sign of coming back around.Phyllis was still working on him.The monster that mauled him lay down dead a few yards away.Roland and Robyn took care of that but it still did not change Vincent's condition.

"Phyllis?" Rowen mumbled, "anything?"

"We're losing him, we're losing him," Phyllis said, anger and worry in her voice.There was no way she was going to let her best friend's only love in the world die.No way, there was no way."Come on, Vincent!CLEAR!" ZZZZZZTTTTTTT

"I think it was the poison that stopped his heart," Joy said.

"I can't take this," Rowena fretted, "I'm going to lose him!"

ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT

"I should have been nicer to him," she battered herself, "I shouldn't have been so cold."

"Don't say things like that," Simon said. "He risked his life for you."

"No, Simon," Rowena mumbled, "This is all my fault!" she began to get closer, "I can't let him die!I'll give him my life!"She prepared herself to give all of her life energy so Vincent would live; but she would die.

"No!" Simon shouted, restraining her, "his sacrifice would have met nothing!Let Phyllis continue to work on him.It's not too late."

"Vincent!" Rowena cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Phyllis could feel her strength decreasing every time she shocked Vincent to get his heart beating but she would not give up.She was determined to keep going."CLEAR!" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT

Joy motioned Phyllis to stop and pressed her fingers to his neck.She looked up with a hopeful smile, "I feel a pulse."

Everyone let out a sigh, Phyllis' being the loudest as she fell backward.

"Are you all right, Phyllis?" Lucas asked.

"I think I short circuited myself," she groaned."I'll be okay in a minute or so."

There was a pulse but he wasn't breathing yet.Joy leaned over and began rescue breathing.After four breaths, he began to breath slightly but did not come out of his unconsciousness.The warlords and war ladies came onto the clearing.

"Is everyone okay?" Priscilla asked in a shout.

"I think so," Robyn shouted back."Vincent is still unconscious."

They came closer and began asking what had happened.

"I think it was poison that stopped his heart," Joy said.

"Don't worry," Ivy said, "I have the anti-venom _right_ here!" she unsheathed her sword and pricked him slightly on his hand and the substance from her sword attacked the poison, drying it out.The alien's venom drew away from Vincent's body and fell into the grass, killing it."He should be fine."

"Who are they?" Lucas asked Phyllis.

"The war ladies," she replied, "from our dimensions.I guess I don't have to ask who the guys and girl are, huh?"

Vincent slowly began to flitter his eyes.

"I think he is starting to come around," Joy noted.

"Vincent," Rowena whispered hopefully, "can you hear me?"

"R-Rowena?" he mumbled and finally opened his eyes. "Uh, what happened?"

Rowena fell down by his side and took his hand, "You were attacked.You saved my life, Vincent." She bit her lip, "Thank you."

"I didn't want something to happen to you this time," he said.With his free hand, he reached up and pushed her long bangs out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Vincent," she said, close to crying, "I'm so sorry!"

"Why?"

"For pushing you away," she answered with a sniff, "I've been so cold to you! I didn't mean it.I guess all this quest stuff has gone to my head.I take being a sailor scout and a ronin warrior all too seriously."

"There's no need to apologize," he said."That's why I love you, Rowena."

"I love you too," she sobbed and fell down on his chest, "I'd lay down my life for you!"

"She almost did," Simon said, "She was about to give you all her life energy so you'd come back."

"Rowena," Vincent sighed.

"I've got a bad feeling," Robyn stated.

"Oh, what now?" Rochelle demanded, "I swear, Robyn, you always get these bad feelings at the worst possible times!"

"Hey, look!" Stone cried, pointing down to the distance, "That thing has _friends!"_

_ _

"You guys showed up at the perfect time," Simon told the war ladies and warlords, 

There had to be at least fifty venomous aliens crawling up the ground.The situation was not good.

**********************************************************

"Mother, is it really you?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

She nodded."It is."

"Have you seen Rini?" Neo Queen Serenity inquired, "Is she all right?"

"Oh, I'm sure she is," the late Queen Serenity replied."With the new present I just gave her."

"Present? What kind of present?"

"Armor."

"Armor?" Darien asked and looked at his own, "that explains why my armor was just glowing!"

"Yes," Queen Serenity said with a nod.

"Are all our children all right?" Joy asked.

"Of course," Queen Serenity answered, "they're not alone.Their brothers are with them."

"Brothers?" Lita said, "We don't have any sons!"

"I'm sure we would know that if we did," Sage added.

"You do," Queen Serenity said, "but in another dimension.The girls wish they had brothers and they did, but they were in a place they couldn't get to.Until now."

"Can we get there?" Sai asked.

She shook her head.

"Your majesty!" Trista shouted."I was trying to send you a message a moment ago.Is everything all right?"

"Rini ran away," Neo Queen Serenity said.

Trista gasped when she saw the image of the late Queen Serenity, "I don't believe it!"

"Hello, Sailor Pluto," Queen Serenity said.

"Who is that?" Kale asked Trista.

"It's the late Queen Serenity," Trista replied, "She died over 1000 years ago."

"Your children are all right," Queen Serenity told them, "they are strong because you all were warriors. Pretty soon they will be stronger than you. They are in another dimension where the genders of the children are switched."

"They what?" Sekhmet asked.

"She means that Ivy has a brother in another dimension," Michelle whispered to her husband.

"Brother?" Sekhmet cried, "Michelle, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Honey," Michelle sighed, "_we_ have a son that we never met before in another dimension. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Sekhmet mumbled.

"I wonder what our boys are like," Anubis said, "Are they anything like us when we became warlords?"

"No," Queen Serenity said, "they are, in fact, much different."She smiled and the four warlords exchanged glances, both worried and confused.

"What on earth can she mean?" Dais asked his friends.

"I'm not sure," Kale said.

"Mia," Queen Serenity said, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Just like my daughter," she said, "you are also a princess.You are the princess of the sun."

"I am?" she mumbled, "but that's impossible!"

"It's true," Queen Serenity said, "1000 years ago you lived inside the sun."

"How can you live in the sun?" Kento asked, "wouldn't she have burned up?"

"Not Mia."

"How come I don't remember it?" Mia inquired.

"You lost your memory when you were born," she replied, "Just like Serena.You two are cousins."

"We're _cousins?_" Mia and Serena echoed, exchanging glances.

"Yes.Kayura is also your cousin."

"How can that be?" Kayura asked.

"You were a princess of the stars," Queen Serenity added, "during the same time Serena was a princess of the moon and Mia the princess of the sun."

"It makes some sense," Mia said, "When I got the armor of the sun and met the phoenix, it took me a ride into the sun."

"Because you both had children with the same man," Queen Serenity informed, "who is the defender of Earth, you're children will take on the responsibility.Your children, Monica and Vincent are the day defenders Earth."She looked at Darien and Serena, "and yours, Rini and Kenneth are the night defenders of Earth."

Neo Queen Serenity lowered her eyes, "are you mad at me for choosing to be with Rowen?" 

"Of course not," she said, with a smile, "I'm just glad to see you happy. In fact, your daughter asked me the same thing."

"She did?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

Her mother nodded, "Yes.She grew up to be a beautiful woman.She asked me something else too."

"What was that?" 

"Who her grandfather was."

"Who is my father anyway?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

Queen Serenity smiled, "there was only a matter of time when you were going to find out," she said, "Might as well tell you know."She looked to her left and another image appeared. The warlords and ronins gasped.The figure was the ancient.

"Serena," Rowen said to her, "your father is the Ancient?!"

"I guess so," she said, unable to believe it herself.

"This is unbelievable," Mia mumbled.

"We've all been watching you since the beginning," the Ancient said, "you were destined to meet each other.We foresaw many new evils arriving and so we made it so you could meet."

"When Beryl sided with Talpa," Ryo recalled.

"Yes, that was where it all began."

"I guess this was what you meant when you said," Rowen voiced, looking to the ancient and then to his wife, "'There is your path, make it a journey.'"

"It all makes sense now," Sage said, "when the scouts got their armors."

"Yes," Hotaru chimed, "you had armors for us too."

"We both made them," Queen Serenity said."You deserved them."

"Thank you," Ami said.

"We will leave now," The Ancient One voiced, "but we will leave a window for you so you can see to the new dimension where your children are."

"We can't go there?" Hotaru asked.

"No," Queen Serenity replied, "leave the fighting to your children. You'll be amazed at just how powerful they are."

"Remember," the ancient said and his voice began to blend with Queen Serenity's as they began to vanish, "we are always watching."

They were gone, but left a window for them all to look through.

"That was pretty amazing," Ryo sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Raye agreed.

"Well, let's look through this window, shall we?" Kento said, "It will be watching a home video!" He looked at Mina, "Honey, could you turn up the sound?"

***********************************************************

"I think that one we killed was their master!" Lucas shouted.

"We don't have time for this," Joy said, "We need to get the Crystal Prism Orb, pronto!"

"Then let's hurry up!" Phyllis shouted, getting up.

"No, Phyllis, save your strength!" Lucas implored.

"I'm fine now, Lucas," she told him.

"Oh," Murdock groaned, "I wasn't hoping we'd have to fight these things."

"They're aliens, Murdock," Ivy told him, "Look what they almost did to Vincent!"

"Yes, but even aliens have a purpose," he said.

"Okay, stay here and cover me," she commanded and went to the first alien she saw."RIVER OF POISON!"She sent a flowing river of poison at the alien but its own poison neutralized the venom of her attack."What, it didn't work!"

The alien made an angry cry and lunged at Ivy.She gasped and backed up

"Ivy!" Murdock shouted and went to her aid, "Back to darkness with you, you evil spawn of _SAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_ _

"Murdock," Ivy warned, "poison doesn't work on them!"

"WATERS OF BAPTISM!" he sent a flow of purified water to the alien who was about to pounce on Ivy and the ones surrounding it.The water was like an anti-venon to aliens and it made them melt.

"Why didn't' I think of that?" Ivy asked.

"Because you never tried," he told her, "you always use your swords to poison."

"Not true!" she argued, "Didn't you just see me heal Vincent back there?"

"Let's hurry up and destroy these things so we can get the orb back," Rochelle said."Up to it?" she turned to her brother.

"You bet," he said."Come on!"They ran up to the giant and fearsome beasts.

"COAL ROCK CRUSHER!"Rochelle slammed her diamond-coated staff into the earth, sending a crack up to the enemies.Coal and diamonds shot out and hit the by standing aliens.

"CEMENT TAR STICKER!" Stone sent a dark black flow of tar at the aliens and they were stuck in the black goo.

"Yes!" Rochelle shouted.

Some angry aliens spurted their venom at Rochelle and Stone."Rochelle!" Stone cried and grabbed his sister's arm, "CEMENT BLOCKER!" The earth came up in front of them and prevented the poison from getting them.

"Wow, great thinking," Rochelle said.

"There's still more!" Monica shouted.

"Man, this is going to take us a while," Roland groaned.

"MOON EARTH SWIRLING!" a familiar voice rung out, followed by two energy blasts swirling together, one looking like the moon and the other the Earth.It took out a quarter of the aliens.

"Rini!" Vincent and Rowena shouted.

"Yeah, it's me," Rini said, lowering her swords.

"Where did you get that armor?" Rowena asked.

"Oh this?" she said, looking down it sheepishly, "just a late wedding present from our grandmother!"

"EARTH MOON THRUST!" Another voice not recognized by Rini or Rowena, but by the boy warriors.The attack soon followed; something like Rini's but the energies were as one and was stronger.

"King Purity!" Lee cried.

"Kenneth, what are you doing here?" Simon asked.

A boy that looked very much like Darien walked up.His hair was the color of limes, and his eyes were crimson like Rini's.On his forehead was the royal golden crescent moon symbol and he wore a suit of armor very much like Darien's and Rini's.Instead he carried the huge sword and his crown looked different than Rini's.The cape on his back matched Rini's except for that the moon was on the right side.

"I felt someone's pain," Kenneth said."Who was hurt? I couldn't tell who it was."

"It was me," Vincent said.

"Who are you?" Kenneth asked.

"Your um," Vincent replied, "new half brother."

"So _you're_ the brother my Grandmother Serenity talked about!" Rini shouted.

Yuli passed through the portal and found Rini, "Rini, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rini called back.

Yuli stopped five feet in front of her, "Rini, where'd you get that?"

"It's a wedding present from my grandmother," she replied.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at the young man, "he looks a lot like Darien!"

"This is Kenneth, my brother," she told him, "and your brother in law."

"My brother in law?" he mumbled, "I thought Vincent was!"

"You got more than just _one_, buddy!" Vincent cried out, still laying on the ground.

"Vincent," Yuli went over and grabbed his arm and helped him up, "you okay?" he asked his best friend.

He nodded, "yeah, I got hurt but they were able to bring me back."

Yuli noticed the girl next to Kenneth, "who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kenneth said, "this is my wife, Yvonne."

"Hi," Yvonne greeted.She had black hair that fell down to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"I got a sister in law now too?" Rini mumbled.

"I met her when she and the ronins came to help us," Kenneth explained.

"Did you say _ronins?" _Yuli asked.

"That's right.Her parents and home was attacked by Talpa and the dynasty and then she made friends with the ronins and Mia."

Yuli made a nervous laugh."No way," Yuli mumbled."What's your story, sister?" he demanded and said, "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Yes," Yvonne said,"my parents took me to buy a new doll."

"A doll?" he muttered.

"That's right," she replied, "what did you expect, a skateboard?"

"Then what happened?" Yuli asked, "You met Ryo, right?"

She was surprised at how he knew, "Mm-hmm, there was some commotion and I dropped my doll. I picked her up and then something licked me in the face!I began to scream!"

Yuli laughed.

"It's not funny!I thought the tiger was going to eat me!"

Yuli became serious and said braggingly, "my story's better."

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"Well, my parents got me a skateboard and when Whiteblaze licked me, _I_ didn't scream!"

"You probably almost wet your pants," Yvonne teased.

"I was surprised, not scared," Yuli said."I thought Whiteblaze was pretty cool!"

"Whatever!" Yvonne groaned.

"Hey, I don't want to break up the little get together," Stone shouted, "but there are still a bunch of aliens here!"

"Then let's take care of it," Rochelle shouted.

"Duncan, if we make an illusion together," Gwen said, "it will be twice as strong."

"No," Duncan disagreed, "I'll leave the illusions up to you.I'll cover you."

"Well, okay," she said, "ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!" She made the aliens stop moving.

******************************************************

"That's my girl," Dais said proudly.

"I wish she would do more than just throw illusions around," Amara said.

"What's wrong with them?" Dais demanded.

"Nothing," Amara said, "I only meant that she should do a little more than cast illusions.I mean, if they didn't work, what would she fall back on?"

"She's a good fighter too," Dais said, "you know."

"But I never saw her fight," Amara said.

"Because, Amara, her illusions _always_ work!" Dais shouted, "But our son, forever, isn't doing either.I mean, look at Amara, he's just standing there and he's making his sister do all the work!"

"He's probably just covering her," Amara suggested.

"If he could hear me," Dais began, "I'd tell him…."

***********************************************************

"Hey, Duncan," Gwen shouted, "You know what our father would say if he was watching us right now?"

"What?" he asked.

"He'd say, 'Do something! You're making your sister do all the work!'" she stopped, "Hey, did you hear something?"

"No," he said. "And I am doing something, I'm covering you."

"DARKEST HOUR!" Right after he said those two words, Conrad made everything go dark.

**************************************************************

"Oh, great," Sage grumbled, "Kale, look what your son did!Now we can't see anything!"

"If you're worried about your kids," Kale said, "don't.Their armors can glow in the dark."

"But we still can't see everything else that's going on," Sekhmet said.

"Well, if you expect me to tell you all that's happening," Kale muttered, "forget it.It's not my fault you all can't see in the dark like I can!"

"Kale," Trista mumbled.

"What?"

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Better."

"But _I'm_ still not going to say what happens," Kale said.

*********************************************************

While everyone stood in the darkness, Conrad made like a fast one and attacked the aliens in the dark.There was one minus though; the aliens could also see in the dark.

"Ghuh!" he gasped as one picked him up from behind and threw him.Everything went light again.

"Conrad!" Priscilla shouted."Are you okay?"

"Remind me not to do that again," Conrad groaned.

Priscilla felt her blood run wild, "big mistake!" she screamed at the aliens, "time to put you all back in your place!" she stepped up and held her sword above her head, "LOST IN SPAAAAAAAAAACE!"

A huge black hole opened up and sucked in the remaining of the aliens.

"Why didn't I do that in the first place?" Priscilla asked herself.

"Because some of us wanted to see what those things look like when they blow up!" Lucas answered with a shout.

"I see."

"Now we can start looking for the Prism Crystal Orb," Rowena said, "we must get it back!"

"But where could it be?" Simon said, "We still have ours.Would it be in your dimension?"

"I don't know."

Gwen could not believe her brother.He did not raise one hand and he called himself the Warlord of Disorder? Throwing her helmet down, she stormed up to him.

"Duncan!" she yelled.

********************************************************

"Gwen doesn't look too thrilled," Amara noted.

"He's in trouble," Dais added.

"At least those aliens are out of the way," Trista said.

**********************************************************

"What?" Duncan asked.

Gwen drew in a deep breath and punched her brother hard across the face, "What is wrong with you?" she demanded with a shout, his helmet falling off his head.

"Now, now, Gwen," Ivy tsk-tsked, "we mustn't fight with our brothers!"

"Can it, Ivy!" Gwen hissed.

Ivy gasped in surprise.

"Why didn't you cast any illusions or anything?"Gwen demanded harshly, "What kind of warlord are you?Father is probably furious with you! You probably never threw one illusion before in your life!"

"Sure I did," Duncan mumbled, "just not as many as you have."

"Listen to me, Duncan," Gwen ordered, trying to keep her anger under control, "You've been given a gift.You can bring your imagination to life.You can make anything unreal and change it into reality."

"It's not real," Duncan disagreed.

"Of course it is!" she snapped, "The illusion is real!Maybe what people see is not really there but the illusion is real!You can use that power as a weapon defend yourself or you can use it as a charm to help someone with a troubled mind!Think about that, Duncan.Don't you think a gift like that is absolutely amazing?"

Duncan swallowed, "Gwen, I--I'm sorry."

"You have to exercise that gift, Duncan," Gwen told him, "or if you don't, the one time you will need it, you'll lose it."With that, Gwen walked away.

"She's right, Duncan," Crystal said."Having a gift like yours is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm sure my father would have told me the same thing," Duncan said. 

"Have you located the thief's hideout?" Chloe asked Priscilla, "is it in this dimension or ours?"

"Both," she answered.

"So which one has the orb?" 

"The one at home, of course," she said."But we don't have to go back to get it."

"We can get it from the one here?" Zircon asked, "but how is that possible?The one here is certainly not stolen."

"Yes," she said, "the ninja's hide out is here too.Let's go and find it."

"What are you going to do?" Conrad asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," she replied, "let's go."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chloe's Struggle

Different Time and Space

**Different Time and Space**

**Chapter 6**

**Chloe's Struggle**

_ _

_The only characters here I own are the ones of the next generation and the bad guys._

_ _

"Wait, Priscilla," Chloe murmured, "We can't leave quite yet."

"What do you mean?" Priscilla demanded, "We have to get the orb and staff back."

"Yes, I know," Chloe said, "I want them back too.But look." She pointed to the ground that looked burned where the many aliens had stood and some that lay slain."The poison burned through the grass."

"So?" Ivy muttered.

"I can re-grow it," Chloe voiced."They killed all the flowers and grass."

"Chloe, they messed it up pretty bad," Gwen said, "it will take all of your strength to clean this up."

"I'll be all right," Chloe said."Besides, aren't you tired of looking at those stains on the grass?"

Gwen sighed, "Well, I would prefer it to be green.Okay, go ahead."

"Can't you do that later?" Ivy demanded, "We've got to hurry up!"

Murdock elbowed his sister, "Just let her do it."

"And don't wilt it either, Ivy," Chloe commanded.

"I wasn't going to," Ivy said.

"This won't take long, everyone," Chloe said, "If you want, you can go on ahead without me."

"No, Chloe," Link said, "I think they'd want to see this.Can I help?"

She smiled, "Sure you can."

She stepped onto the killed grass and shed away all her armor until her sailor outfit came on. It was the first time she became Sailor Spring since she got her new armor. In her hand appeared the Silence Spring Glaive.Sailor Spring held her weapon horizontally over her head and shouted, "SPRING FULL BLOOM!"It began to rain very hard and then she cut a line in the grass, serving as an irrigation canal.

Link knelt down and put his hands into the grass.A purple and yellow glow went over the whole meadow.The stains disappeared and the grass and flowers began to grow. It was beautiful.

Sailor Spring smiled as she picked up a wildflower, smelt it and stuck it behind her ear."Don't you just love spring?" she asked everyone.

"I do!" Murdock answered, just a bit too loud.

A few others mumbled some, "oh, yeah's," and "Uh, sure, I guess so's"

Following his sister's action, Link picked up a flower and smelt it too. "Ah."

Ivy grinned, "Can you speak any louder?And what's wrong with, Autumn, you idiot?"

"Everything grows in the spring."

"And in Autumn comes the harvest," she said, "that's when people look forward to something to eat!I'm still starving!"

"Remind me to take you fishing before we leave," Murdock sighed.

Chloe decided to stay as Sailor Spring as they followed Priscilla and talked.Murdock followed her closely.Link didn't seem to mind.He was following Ivy quite closely too.

"Would you like a flower, Lady Ivy?" Link asked.

Ivy almost started laughing.She couldn't believe the gesture.It was hard to believe that years ago, Sekhmet and Anubis hated each other with a vengeance and somehow those genes did not pass along in this case.

"A flower?" she mumbled.

"For you."

"Well, okay," she smiled and took the flower without knowledge that her cheeks were red.

"Hey, Ivy," Gwen whispered to her, "you look good in your seasonal colors."

"That's the color of my armor, genius."

"And your cheeks!" Gwen shouted.

"What?" Ivy looked the shininess of her gauntlet and saw that Gwen was right.

"Well, at least they're not green!" Gwen started laughing.

"You did this, didn't you?" Ivy accused.

"No, that's the thing that's funny!It's real! Ahahahahhahaaaa!"

"Quiet back there!" Priscilla shouted.

************************

Sekhmet couldn't believe what he was seeing, "someone change the channel!" he ordered.

"This is a one-station TV, mate," Sai joked.

Sekhmet ignored the comment and looked at Anubis, "This is your fault!"

"Mine?" Anubis mumbled.

"You always somehow manage to mess everything for the rest for everyone!" Sekhmet roared.

"What did he do?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle, are you blind?" Sekhmet demanded, "that, that boy gave a flower to Ivy!!She's too young to be dating!"

"No she's not," Michelle said, "she's 18 and a half!She can date if she wants too, Sekhmet, she's a big girl now!"

"As soon as she comes home, she's grounded!" he looked at Anubis, "you'd better ground your kid too!"

"Ground your son while you're at it," Anubis said, "you're son was being rather friendly to my only daughter!"

While they were fighting, Dais was laughing.Kale rolled his eyes with the 'I can't believe I know those men' look.

"What's so funny, Dais!?" Sekhmet demanded.

"Gwen is _so _funny!" he roared, holding his stomach.He pointed at Sekhmet, "Ivy was blushing like a ripe tomato!Don't feel bad, though, Sekhmet, it's an autumn color!"

With lack of air, Dais couldn't breath and his whole face was turning dark red.

"Stop laughing Dais," Sekhmet ordered, "I don't think that shade of red is your season."

Dais' laughter stopped and he frowned, "Tonight…when you sleep…!"

"Quiet," Kale grumbled, "I can't hear what Priscilla is saying!"

**************************************************************

Gwen let out a long sigh as her laughing subsided and wiped the tears away from laughing so hard. Priscilla was talking as they were following her.

"When we find the hideout," she explained, "which is east of here, I will change it to the one from our dimension."

"You can do that?" Joy asked, "how?"

"I've never done it before," Priscilla admitted, "but I'm willing to give it a try."

"If you've never done it before," Ivy grumbled, "how will you know it will work? You might end us up in some world with giant flesh-eating ants!"

"Shh, don't put ideas in her head," Gwen whispered to her.

Priscilla sighed, "Let's press on."

They soon came up to a huge wall surrounding a building.The war ladies' armor wore away and so did the armors of the girl ronins, placing them back as sailor scouts.

"What's this?" Sailor Winter demanded and looked at Sailor Summer, "We don't have time for games, Sailor Summer!"

"I'm not the one doing it," Sailor Summer said."Whoever has the orb is probably using it to take away the power of our armors."

"Oh no!" Sailor Hardrock Venus cried, "I've got a wedgie again!"

However, the new warlords and ronins didn't seem to have a problem with it.Stone began to flirt with Sailor Torrent Mercury.

"Joy, is that you?" he asked, "You look so…so beautiful!I have to kiss you!" he began walking up to her with open arms and puckered lips.

"Your brother is hitting on me again, Hardrock Venus!" she cried.

"But why isn't your brother hitting on me?" she whined.

Lee blushed and looked away.

Lee placed his arms on Torrent Mercury's shoulders and tried kissing her, "Stone now's not the time!"

"But I must!" he protested, "I have to kiss you!"

"MERCURY CHILLING MIST!" she sprayed a mist of ice cold water into his face, freezing it for a second.Sailor Torrent Mercury stepped back.

"What happened?" Stone asked when the ice melted.

"Your face was on fire," she lied, "and I had put it out."

"You saved my face from burning?" he asked a smile coming upon his lips, "Oh, thank you!" He tried to kiss her again, which resulted in her having to chill his face again.

"Okay, I lied," she said, "your face really didn't catch on fire, I just thought you needed to cool off!"She huffed and closed her arms.

"Lee, I don't think your sister likes me," Stone whispered to him.

"Well, if you'd stop hitting on her maybe she'll come to you!" he said, "don't you know how shy we are?"

"But it's not fair," Stone groaned, "when can I get some Joy in my life?"

"The fortress is right behind this wall," Sailor Torrent Mercury said.

"Now how do we get over it?" Sailor Halo Jupiter asked.

"I can get someone up there easily," Sailor Hardrock Venus bragged.

"Oh, no!" Sailor Torrent Mercury mumbled, backing away, "I don't think so!"

"No, not you," Sailor Hardrock Venus said, "It's not your turn." She looked over to Sailor Strata Moon."I think that time has come, Strata Moon."

"Oh, okay," she groaned and slowly walked up to her, "Just don't throw me too high!"

"Don't worry," Sailor Hardrock Venus told her, "I don't think you'll fly too far!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sailor Strata Moon demanded.

"We can talk about that later," Sailor Wildfire Mars muttered, "I'm getting some bad vibes."

Sailor Strata Moon jumped up onto Sailor Hardrock Venus' hands and she flipped her up onto the high wall.She nearly went off of it but Sailor Spring used telekinesis to keep her from falling down.

"I made it," Sailor Strata Moon called.

"Do you see the fortress?" Rini called back, who was still in her armor.

"Yeah," she said, "but I don't see any ninjas."

"Okay, who's next?" Sailor Hardrock Venus asked.

"Thanks, Sailor Hardrock Venus," Sailor Torrent Mercury said, "but I know another way to get there.MERCURY FROZENT CURRENT!" She put her hands out in front of her and formed a walkway of ice and skated across it.

"Sailor Halo Jupiter?"

"Nah," she sat down Indian style closed her eyes and levitated over the wall.

Sailor Hardrock Venus groaned and looked at Sailor Wildfire Mars, "now don't tell me you have some fancy way of getting over the wall too."

"Uh," she mumbled, "not really."

"Well then, it's time to fly!"

Sailor Wildfire Mars ran up and jumped on Hardrock Venus' hands and she lifted her up in the air.

"Not soo high!" she screamed but she made it to the edge.

"Anyone else want to go?" Sailor Hardrock Venus asked.

They all found their own way to get on the other side; rather it was over, through, or under the wall.She groaned and jumped up on the wall. 

"Wow, pretty creepy, huh?" She said.

"Let's get the orb back," Rini ordered.

They entered the fortress, waiting to be welcomed by a horde of ninjas but there was no one around.It was dark and empty.

"What's going on?" Yvonne asked.

"It has to be a trap," replied Kenneth.

Sailor Spring took one step and stiffed up.She could not move.

"What's the matter?" Link asked his sister.

"Something's wrong," she whispered. "I can't move."

She closed her eyes and then opened them. They looked so blank, so hazy.

"Sailor Spring, what's wrong?" Sailor Summer asked.

"There's someone here," Sailor Winter said, "come on, show yourself!"

There was a scratching sound and then a small flicker of light as someone lit a candle.An old man was lying down on his back with his hands crossed, palms against his shoulders.A younger man sat before him, palms together.He looked right at Sailor Spring, "Thank you for being the perfect shell for my father."

"What?" Link shouted, "you're using my sister as a shell for your father?"

He did not answer.

"Answer me!" he screamed."Why my sister? If you want a new shell, pick me!"

He did not answer again.

"Why Sailor Spring?" Sailor Autumn asked.

"Because she's young and strong," he answered her, "She is perfect."

"What gives you the right to use her body?" Sailor Summer demanded, "Your father is dead so leave her alone!"

"He will take over her mind and body," he said.

"Who are you?" ordered Sailor Strata Moon.

"Zeke."

"Did you steal the staff and orb?"

"No," he replied, "I just have it in my possession."

"Sailor Spring," Winter said, "can you hear me?"

Something opened her mouth and when it moved to speak, it was not her voice that escaped from her tongue, but an old man's "Sailor Spring is no more!" He used her body to attack Sailor Winter but she backed up and then he couldn't move.

"She's restraining him!" Zircon cried.

"I will not let you use my body to harm my friends!" Sailor Spring shouted.

"I control you now!" the voice growled.

"I'm going to fight him in my mind," Sailor Spring said to her friends, "no matter what happens, don't interfere."

"Wait," Link said, "but is there anything we can do?"

"While I'll be in my trance," she explained, "I'm helpless, so you'll have to make sure I'm not disturbed, otherwise, it won't work."

"Good luck," he wished and she closed her eyes again.

"Whom are you talking to?" the younger man demanded.Two other dressed up ninjas came up behind him.

Sailor Winter raised an eyebrow, 'He can't see them,' she thought.She smiled and looked at Link, "They can't see you!"

"Who?" Link mumbled.

"The ninjas," she replied, "they don't know you're here.All they see is us!"

"They can only see us?" Sailor Strata Moon said, "and not our brothers?"

"Correct."

"Wow."

"It's him!" Sailor Wildfire Mars shouted, pointing at the ninja to the dead man's son's left, "He was the one who took it!" 

"Him?" Roland asked."Are you sure?  
  


"I'm positive," she said and raised her voice, "You! You came into our home, stole the orb and blinded my father's tiger!Let's stab you in the eyes and see how you like it!"

The ninja laughed and waited for her to charge him.When she threw a punch, he grabbed her fist and pushed her down. 

"Let me go!" she hissed.

Roland pushed the ninja away and he wasn't sure who could be attacking him."Let my sister go!" then he punched him in the face.

"My father really loved that tiger!" she snarled, taking out a charm, "MARS CHARM BURST!" she threw it at his face and he caught on fire.

He began to scream and roll out the flames but his flesh was charred to the bone.

"Attack them!" the short young man demanded and the whole room was surrounded by the ninjas.

One threw a ninja star at Sailor Torrent Mercury.

"MERCURY EXLODING BUBBLES!" The bubble consumed the star and it froze, falling onto the ground."MERCURY ICE CHASER!" Ice came out of the ground and went toward the ninja who attacked her and put him in a cage of ice.

"Just so you know," she shouted, "we're not leaving until we put you all on ICE!"

Someone tried attacking her from behind but her brother saved her.

"FREEZING WAVE TIDE!" A huge blast of water hit the ninja, knocking him into a wall and freezing him.He nodded at Joy.

"Thanks, Lee," she said.

"Anytime, love."

The man who took over Sailor Spring's body stepped into a corridor while the ninjas fought the sailor scouts.

Though Sailor Spring looked like she was defenseless, Link and Murdock were there to keep her safe.The ninjas could not see them so when one tried attacking her from behind, Murdock attacked them.If one tried attacking her in front, Link stood in front to keep them at bay.They had no idea they were even there. Her face was twitching and eyes were fluttering as she was fighting inside her mind.It clearly showed that she was doing quite a showdown with whoever tried to take over her body.

************************************************************

"The ninjas cannot see them," noted Trista.

"Why?" Kale asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, "maybe because Priscilla switched the two fortresses."

"What's the matter with Chloe?" Hotaru asked with concern."Why can't we tell what's going on?"

"She'll make it out just fine, Hotaru," Anubis promised, wrapping a comforting arm around her, "She can do it."

"I just wish I knew what was going on," she sighed.

"Me too," Anubis agreed, "me too."

************************************************************

Inside her mind, Sailor Spring confronted her possessor.All around her were wildflowers waving in a soft wind.It was bliss.But then, she saw a shadow ahead and it began to kill the flowers as the shadow grew.

"No!" she cried.

Someone in her armor of the reaper walked forward and stopped about ten feet in front of her.It was the man who took control of her body, only he looked younger.

"You're wearing my armor," she muttered."Who are you?"

"Soro," he said.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you're the perfect container for my soul," he said, "my old body has grown old."

"That wasn't your real body, was it?" she demanded, "When the shell gets too old, you hop to another body and kick out the soul that belongs to it, don't you?"

"That may be."

"You're sick!" she snarled, "I am going to cut you down to size!" but before she could attack him, he held out his arm and her glaive disappeared, followed by her sailor outfit.She reached a hand to her chest, wearing a long black shirt and black leggings."No," she whispered, stepping back and clenching her hand to a fist. 

"Not only do I have your armor," Soro said, an evil smile appearing on his lips, one that she could not see because of the faceplate. But she knew for sure that he was smiling at her defeat."But I have your sailor abilities as well.You cannot protect yourself now. Your body and soul is mine!" he tightened his hands around the weapon he stole from her, "TREMBLE WITH TERROR!" He chucked the claw to Chloe and just as it almost cut her face, it stopped within inches from it. "What?"

Chloe's eyes were closed, "Did you really think I'd let you use my own armor against me?"

*****************************************************************

"JUPITER THUNDER RING!" Sailor Halo Jupiter launched her attack to a ninja but he avoided the thunder ring.He was faster than some of them and maybe stronger too.

"Are you all right, Sailor Halo Jupiter?" called her brother.

"I'll be okay," she said, "I can handle this. Just watch my back while I take care of this guy."

"Just whom are you talking to?" her black-clothed opponent demanded.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" she hissed and charged him with a fist.He grabbed it and pushed her away, kicking her in the stomach.He hit her again across the face."Ow," she fumed, "You're a bit tougher than you look."

Then the ninja tripped her, picked her up and threw her into a wall and a sickening crack was heard when her back made contact with it.As she slid down the wall, she was certain she could hear her father's voice and her mother's.

*******************************************************************

"Sage, did you see what he did?" demanded Lita, "I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson!" she walked up to the window but Sage restrained her.

"We can only watch them," he said."Queen Serenity and The Ancient told us to stay here and watch. We can't go there."

"This is making me crazy!" she hissed. "Look at her, she can hardly move!He could have broken her neck!"

"Our daughter will be just fine," Sage soothed. _Phyllis, _thought _remember what I told you.Fight with your spirit.You cannot always rely on your body._

*******************************************************************

_Fight with my spirit,_ Sailor Halo Jupiter thought, _That's it!_ She rid away all the physical pain she felt and rose to her feet.The back of her sailor suit was ripped up, revealing some scratches and it was possible she had a sprained ankle but she really could not feel a thing.

"How can she stand on that foot?" asked Sailor Torrent Mercury, "It looks sprained!And her knee is bleeding!"

"Wow, she looks totally out of it!" said Sailor Hardrock Venus.As the two girls were conversing with one another, a pair of ninjas ran up behind them and their brother's knocked their heads together.

"Thanks, Lee."

"Thanks, Stone."

"No problem," both Lee and Stone said at the same time.

Sailor Halo Jupiter held out her hand and motioned for the ninja to come forward."You want another beating?Then you shall have one!" he backhanded her but she didn't even flinch.He striked her again and nothing happened.She just stood there.

"Why doesn't she do something?" Sailor Hardrock Venus groaned, "Come on, Sailor Halo Jupiter, fricassee 'im!"

Sailor Halo Jupiter tilted her head at the ninja as if ask if his attacks were supposed to hurt.She didn't' feel the pain he was trying to inflict.She balled her hands into fists and pummeled him like a steak.When his head was spinning, sparks were flowing over her skin.

"JUPITER HIGH VOLTAGE!" she reached out and picked him up over the ground. Electricity was bouncing off of him like he touched a fallen power line and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out.When he was throuoghly electrocuted, she dropped him onto the floor and came out of her 'trance'.

Sailor Torrent Mercury ran up to her and began to take her pulse.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Halo Jupiter inquired."I feel fine!"

"Look at your knee," Sailor Torrent Mercury commanded.

She looked down, "Whoa! When did that happen?"

"Do you remember that?" she pointed at the electrocuted man at her feet.

"What about it?" Sailor Halo Jupiter asked.

"You made electricity fly out of his ears!" Sailor Hardrock Venus cried. "You were in some kind of trance."

"Like you blocked out reality," added Lucas.

"Well, I don't remember doing it," she shrugged. 

"SUMMER DESERT MIRRAGE!"

The ninjas hallucinated that they were standing in the middle of the desert.They began complaining how hot it was and how they wanted a drink.

"Someone go find Zeke," she ordered.She looked at Duncan, "Thanks for volunteering, brother."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"He can't even see you," she said, "so go, now."

"Why?"

"I think he has the orb," she explained."Hurry up or the ninjas find the oasis in my illusion."

He sighed, "All right.Oh, and Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"You're right. About our ability to throw illusions being a gift."

"I know."

They smiled and then Duncan went to find Zeke.

******************************************************************

The chain wrapped around Soro's neck and the helmet fell off. "How can you still have a defense?" he choked, "you cannot transform either way. I have control of your mind and we have the orb and staff of the ancients."

"But you cannot take away any of my natural abilities," she said, "While I still have them.I am telekinetic.Do you know what that means? I can move things with my mind.You didn't know that, did you?"The chain grew tighter.

"You should feel privileged that I chose you," he mumbled, twisting inside of the chain's grasp, "I can live your life better than you."

"I'm sure you say that to all of your puppets!" she snarled, "You do not own my armor, my powers, my soul or my body!You do not have a say in any of it.My father was the warlord of cruelty and Tulpa told him close to what you just said to me.But my father is not the warlord of cruelty any more, but he is and always will be the ogre and he can be cruel if he really needs to be.Just wait till he finds out about this, he will tear you apart!" she gritted her teeth as she stepped closer, "Unless I do it first!"

"Let me out of here," he demanded.

"Now you know how it feels to know that you are not in control," she muttered, "but you've made a big mistake choosing me.Yes, I am strong.My mother is the scout of destruction.She could destroy one world with three words; my father can fight from dawn until dusk.Both had a little struggle with evil."

"And this is yours, young one," Soro muttered, "Look around you.The flowers."

"What?" she looked around and the flowers had changed to sulfur, "No!"

"Recognize that?" he asked, "It was something your father feared.Power too much to control.But how would you like to feel a bit more power."

"You worked for Talpa, didn't you?" she hissed.

"No," Soro said, "But I've heard legends about him and I know the story of the time he put Anubis in the pit of sulfur."

"It's not real," she said.

"Oh yes it is," and he wriggled out of the chains."You are through."

"I don't think so," she snarled, "You are wearing my armor, you took away my sailor power and you seem to know my fears, but you really don't know me all that well do you?" she crossed her arms, "I am Chloe, daughter of Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, the soldier of destruction; Anubis, the warlord of Cruelty.I am Sailor Spring, the soldier of the season when the rains fall and the wind blows and the flowers bloom.My mother can destroy a planet but I can create one with the pieces that are left over.I can make things grow.I am the war lady of destruction.And I am, and always will be the one and only REAPER!" she stepped forward and picked up her helmet to form the rest of her armor.It was ripped away from Soro and back to her where it belonged.

"How could you?" he began, "you cannot!"

"I told you, old man," she hissed, "You cannot take over my body!I am immune to it!I cannot be used as a tool of darkness," she pushed the tip of her weapon on his chin, "You do not scare me.As the daughter of the warlord of cruelty, I can also make you QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

She performed her father's classic attack and chains held Soro motionless.

"This is not possible!" he shouted, "this cannot be happening!"

"But it is," she muttered, "Didn't you hear me? You chose the wrong guinea pig for your experiment and it's time to close the lab!"

Soro started to look older; "I will find a new body then!"

"You will no longer take away a person's right to use their own body," she snapped, "Besides, Soro, you should be tired from hopping to one body to the next.What you reap is what you sow and harvesting time has already passed.Now you will die for good! TREMBLE WITH TERROR!"The claw of her weapon shot forward like a bullet, straight through Soro's heart."Rest in peace!"

He opened his mouth but no scream escaped. His head fell forward and he withered away like sand.The chains disappeared and so did the fake sulfur.The flowers bloomed and she became the sailor scout of spring, once more.

"Yes," she whispered, holding her arms up, "I did it!"

*************************************************************

"Chloe, can you hear me?" Link asked.

She blinked a couple of times and her eyes looked the same as before.After she had defeated Soro in her mind, her body gave out and she fell back.Fortunately for her, Murdock caught her.

"Are you all right?" Murdock asked.

She moved her head back to look in his eyes,"Of course I am," she replied, smiling and then she looked at Link, "I told you I could do it!"

"I made the ninjas hallucinate," Summer said, "It's working so far." She looked up at them and some began to take of the black clothes."A little too good." 

"Now that you're back with us," he said, "let's get what we've came here and get out."

"You mean these?" said Zeke.Duncan stood behind him.

"Just hand them over and no one will get hurt," Murdock said, forgetting that the ninjas could not see him, which made him wonder why he did not get an answer soon enough. 

"He can't hear you, Murdock," she whispered and looked at Zeke, "Give them back to us now or I'll make poison run through your veins instead of blood!"

He was not impressed, "If you really want these back, then you'll have to prove to me that you do."

"Oh, believe me," Autumn sneered, "we will! AUTUMN VENOM LEAF SMOTHER!"

She blew many poisoned leaves into the man's face.When the attack subsided, it didn't seemed to phase him. He used the staff to protect himself.

He held the orb higher and ten separate symbols began shining.It took away the powers of the inner sailor scouts, leaving them in their street clothes.

"Oh powers!"Robyn shouted.

"That explains why our armor disappeared," Joy mumbled, "You used the orb!" 

"And now you are nothing!"Their offender shouted."Get them!" he ordered his ninjas."Why do you just stand there?"

"It's so hot in here!" the whined.

"NET OF DISORDER!"

A giant web surrounded Zeke and pulled him up to the ceiling. The room looked jumbled up, like the ceiling was the floor and the walls were all meshed together.

"What is all this?" he demanded.Then he was finally able to see Duncan and the others."Where did you come from?"

"Give us the orb and staff," Duncan said, "and we will go."

Summer's illusion on the ninjas stopped and they looked up at their master.

"What are you doing up there?"

"You fools, you're the ones that are up!I'm still on the ground!"

Duncan smirked but stopped himself before he could laugh. Gwen was right; it was kind of funny to watch people being confused.He ended the illusion.

"Give us the orb and staff," he repeated.

"What was that? Some kind of trick?"

He nodded, "I'll do it again unless you give us what we came for."

"No," he used the staff and orb to weaken the scouts.

The seasonal scouts became humans like the others.The only ones left standing were the male warriors and warlords, Rini, Vincent, Monica, Kenneth, Yuli and Yvonne.They did not have the staff and orb from the other dimension so the warriors and warlords were not affected.There were also two symbols missing from the orb, the earth and the sun.

Different colored lights flew toward to the 9 remaining ninjas and they were wearing the armors of the war ladies and female warriors.Nine women walked forward as the new sailors.

"You cannot beat us with our friends' powers," Rini hissed. She looked at Vincent, Monica and Kenneth, "come here and join hands with me."

They did as she said and armor somewhat like Kenneth's appeared on Vincent but gold in color. His black cape had the earth with the sun on the right side with sunbeams connected them.A huge sword appeared in his hands. One side had the earth and the other the sun.Monica's new armor looked like Rini's but it was in gold and red and she also had a pair of swords, one the sun sword and one the earth sword.

"How did that happen?" Monica asked.

"We're warriors," Rini said simply and she looked at Zeke, "You can't stop us!We're the defenders of Earth and we will continue to fight Earth," She took out her swords and held them out, the earth sword on the side of Monica and Vincent and the moon sword on side of Kenneth, "day or night!"

**Oh man, I'm sorry this one took so long! I'll try to get this thing finished ASAP! The next chapter "Earth's Defenders" is next.**


	7. Earth's Defenders

Different Time and Space 7

**Different Time and Space 7**

**Earth's Defenders**

_Disclaimer: The only characters that I thought up with my own two brain cells are the children of the next generation! Go kids, go!_

_ _

"We are the Earth's defenders," said Rini of MoonEarth."And we will stop you in the name of the moon and--"

"The sun," said Vincent.

"And the Earth!" all four shouted at once.

"Never mind the girls," Zeke said, "get them!" he pointed at the Earth's Defenders.

"MOON EARTH SWIRLING!" Rini sent two swirling energy blast, one from the moon and the other, the earth.

"EARTH MOON THRUST!"Kenneth's attack was a huge blast combined with the moon and the earth

"SUN EARTH FLARING!" Solar flares from Monica's sun sword and the energy from her earth sword flared up and swayed toward their foes.

"EARTH SUN FORCE!" A super energy went up Kenneth's sword, nearly blinding everyone.

"MOON SKY SCRATCHING!"the female ninja in the apparel of Sailor Strata Moon sent her attack and the others began to launch the other attacks. They began to fuse together.

"You can't stop us!" Rini shouted, "We are not giving up!"

"Come on, let's help them!" Said Link."DREAD CHAIN RESTRAIN!"

"ARROW SONIC SURGE!"

"If you haven't interfered I wouldn't have to make you suffer!" Zeke growled, "You've brought this on yourself!You should have just left the girl withme so my father will still live!"

Chloe pushed herself up, "He's not your father, Zeke."

"You lie!" he shouted.

"He only pretended to be," Chloe said, "He was Soro, a body jumper.Your real father died a long time ago.Why did you think he wanted my body?"

"No!"

"I fought him inside my mind," she explained, "You know I'm right."

Zeke's fingers loosened around the staff. He didn't notice it leaving from his hand to Zircon's as Chloe telekinetically brought it to him.She did the same to the orb and it floated to Yuli's hands.

The sailors got their powers back and their counterparts fell face down.

"Forgive me," Zeke said."Put my angry soul at rest."

"I can't do that," Chloe said.

"Please."He begged. "I want to be reunited with my father."

Zircon walked up to Zeke and connected the top of the staff to his forehead.Zeke smiled as he died painlessly.

"You might as well do the same for the others," Priscilla said.

"Rest in peace," Zircon said and waved the staff of the ancients, taking their sprits away peacefully.

"Let's go home now," Rowena said."Everyone's probably worried about us." They walked out of the fortress but Rini did not follow, "What's the matter, Rini?"

"You're so anxious to get home," Rini said, "Grandmother Serenity told me you wanted brothers and now you have them.I've just found out that I have two new brothers and a new half sister.WE'll have to be together incase something else happens."

"But this is their demisnion," Vincent said, "We can visit any time."

"I don't want you guys to leave either," Stone said, "I'll miss Joy like crazy!"

"What about me?" Rochelle demanded, "I'm your only sister!"

"And Rochelle too!" he added.

"Can't we stay?" begged Joy, "or at least take them with us?"

"We just can't stay here," Priscilla said with a frown and the frown slowly became a smile, "but we can't just leave either."

"Can you do something, Priscilla?" asked Gwen.

"Sure," Priscilla and she looked at Conrad, "but not alone."

"What do you want me to do?" he inquired.

"We're going to combine our dimensions," Priscilla replied and she changed into Sailor Winter.

"You can do that?" mumbled Zircon, amazed.

"Only with Conrad," she said."You'll all have to transform to your sailor forms."

"We can't armor up?" Rochelle groaned.

"No."

They did as she said.Everyone from Rini's dimension got together and everyone from Kenneth's stood together in a line.

"Conrad, take your sword and touch the orb on the garnet rod," she instructed and the process began.

Crystal took her staff of the ancients and touched it with Zircon's. The Prism Crystal Orb appeared in Yvonne's hands and she pressed it against the one in Yuli's.Rini took both her swords and touched the tip of Kenneth's sword with them. Monica and Vincent did the same.The seasonal sailors touched their weapons with the new warlords' weapons.The warriors and new sailors put their palms together.

They were successful.Both of their dimensions became one and neither parties had to leave.

"It worked!" Sailor Winter shouted.

"Look at the staff," Crystal told Zircon.

"How did that happen?" he asked in amazement.The each ring on the ancient's staff was a different color and Crystal's own staff disappeared.

"I guess it happened when our staffs touched," she replied.

"There you all are!" shouted Neo Queen Serenity.

"These are our brothers incase you're wondering," Rowena said.

"Yes, we know," Rowen said, "we met with the Queen Serenity." He looked at his daughter and smiled, "guess who your grandfather is."

She shrugged, "I dunno, the ancient?"

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

"Lucky guess."

"Ivy, come here right now, young lady!" shouted Sekhmet.

"What did you do to make our father so mad?" Murdock asked then he gasped, "You murdered someone, didn't you?"

"No!" she hissed."I have no idea what his problem is."She walked up to him, "what'd I do now?"

"I saw you flirting with, with," he began, "whoever Chloe's brother is!"

"Link," Chloe said.

"I wasn't flirting!" she cried defensively."Murdock was the one who was flirting with somebody.I was doing everything I was supposed to."

"Then what's this!" he snatched the flower away.

"It's just a flower!" she fumed.

"You're allergic to flowers!" 

"Father, I a-aaaachoooo!"

"Forgive her father," Murdock said, "For she knows not what she does."

"Oh please," Ivy groaned.

"Go to your room," he commanded.

She took the aqua mirror from her back pocket and looked at herself as she began to leave, "way to go, Ivy."

"Ivy, that's not how you're supposed to use the mirror!" Michelle shouted.

"And you!" he pointed at Murdock."I saw you flirting with Chloe too."

"You didn't happen to see the time I took Ivy fishing did you?" Murdock asked, hoping they didn't see when he almost drowned her by accident.

"Fishing?" he asked."You were trying to bond with your sister by fishing?"

"You're the one who taught me how to fish in the first place!" he shouted.Then he got all sorry, "Oh, I didn't' mean to yell at you.I'm going to go and wash all my sins away. Sorry Dad."He walked away.

"She also tried to steal a ruby," Chloe said.

"No doubt she would have killed Ward too," Gwen said.

Chloe nodded, "she would have jumped out and threatened him to show the hideout or she would cut his throat!I'm glad you took a better approach."

"But they didn't have the orb so it didn't really matter," Gwen sighed.

"Who's Ward?" Amara asked.

"Oh, I remembered hearing something about these outlaws called the Cutthroat Bandits so we tried to find their hideout." Chloe explained. "Luckily we saw one walking around the road so Gwen tricked him into showing it to her."

"How did you do that?" Dais asked with a smile."Indulge your father."

"Quite simple really," Gwen said, "I just made myself look like a harlot."

"Oh, the old harlot trick," he nodded and looked at Duncan, "You should take after your sister and learn to use your gift and---what!You made him think you were what?Why did you do that for?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind," Gwen shrugged.

"Why didn't you make him think you were an old lady?" Dais demanded.

"Then he would try to cut my throat and steal my money."

"You still didn't have to make him think you were a harlot!"

"Well, Dad," she put her hands on her hips, "how would you go about it?"

Dais sighed, "Well, I don't know, but I wouldn't' have made him think I was a harlot."

Gwen nodded, "that would be one scary illusion if you did!"

"Maybe we should ground her," Amara said."Go to your room, Gwen!"

"Okay," Gwen said.

"That won't work, Amara," Dais said, "She likes being there.That's no punishment."

"Well, if you think you're so smart, Dais," she groaned, "How would you do it?"

"I'm not sure," Dais said, "I never had to punish Gwen because she's always in her room staying out of trouble."

They began to argue.

"Because she takes after you!" Amara shouted."She always hangs around in her room and throws illusions to people.Why can't you just let people think straight for once? I haven't been able to think straight since I met you!"

"Are you kidding?" Dais snapped, "Those visions I gave you made you fall in love with me! You couldn't get enough of them!"

"I was faking it!" she lied.

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, Amara.I can see it in your eyes!"

"Hey!Hey!" Gwen shouted, "That's enough!Stop arguing please, I can't stand it when you're fightint!" she got in between them. "Now I'm going to go for a walk and swim around and stuff but only if you make up."

"I'm sorry, Dais," Amara apologized.

"Me too."

"Good," Gwen sighed, "I'm going to go for a walk."She left, staggering in surprise._I can't believe that I'm punishing myself!_

_ _

"Wow," Amara said, "Looks like we didn't' have to punish her. She's doing it herself."

Dais looked at Duncan, "listen, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible," he paused, "WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?"

"What?" Duncan mumbled.

"You were standing around like a pigeon when your sister was the only one who was fighting," Dais roared, "Did you forget how to throw illusions or something? Do I have to teach you?"

"Hey, I didn't forget," Duncan said, "I just don't like doing it as much as Gwen does.Sometimes those things backfire."

"He's got a point, Dais," Amara said.

"Hush, Amara," Dais ordered, "he could've gotten Gwen and himself hurt!" he crossed his arms."What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing good can really come illusions," Duncan said.

"Sure they can," Dais disagree, "how do you think your mother fell in love with me?"

"Oh, Dais," Amara turned around.

"I did throw an illusion," Duncan said, "in the ninja's fortress.For a minute I honestly thought it was funny. Then I felt kinda bad afterwards."

"So you cut the illusion short, didn't you?" Dais demanded.

"Yes sir," Duncan frowned.

"You are going to spend the next week doing nothing but casting illusions until your face turns green!"

"Can that actually happen from throwing too many illusions?" Duncan asked.

"You can if you want it to," Dais said."Now go and make a squirrel think he's a monkey or something!Now!"

"Yes sir!" Duncan took off.

Dais let out a sigh and nearly collapsed."I need a nap.What time is it, Amara?"

"It's about an hour after midnight." She replied. 

"It's what?" he sat down and rubbed his head, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Amara said.

He groaned.

"That's probably why you sleep in all the time, Dais," she said.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Hotaru asked.

She nodded, "Of course I am."

"It must have been pretty hard," Anubis said.

"It was a piece of cake," she bragged, "but I wouldn't want to do it again!"

"You took good care of kicking the living daylights out of that one ninja, Phyllis," Lita said proudly.

"But I don't remember doing it," Phyllis mumbled.

"Because you were fighting with your sprit," Sage said, "and not your body."

"I guess that makes sense," Phyllis sighed.

"At least you're okay now and that's all that matters," he gave her a big hug and she remembered the dear she ate.

"Okay, I confess!" she cried and stepped back, "I ate dear meat but I really didn't want to!It was Rowena's fault! She was the one who shot it and wanted me to cook it! But I swear I didn't' cook it, I only ate a little and I liked it even though I'm not supposed to!"She began to sob.

"Huh?" Sage mumbled."What do you mean you ate dear meat?"

"Maybe you should have eaten with your spirit too," Lucas said.

"I'm very, very, very sorry!" she wailed.

"There, there, Phyllis," Lita whispered, "let's go make some cookies."

"But it's not Monday," Sage said, "It's--"

"OH, be quiet!" Lita hissed, "She worked hard for them anyway!"

"Yay, cookies!" Lucas followed Lita and Phyllis.

*************************************************************

_The next day. 10:00 in the morning._

"Hey Gwen, wake up!"

Gwen felt someone jump on her bed.

"Hey, go away!" she shouted as she turned around to put her pillow over her head.

"Let's go for a walk," she heard Chloe say, "it's a beautiful day!"

"I already did that," Gwen said, her voice hoarse, "I just came home two hours ago.I was so tired I almost forgot where the house was!"

"The day's half gone!" Chloe said, "You'll have to get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" 

"I was gone the whole night, Chloe," came Gwen's muffled voice from underneath her pillow.

"There's a party tonight!"

"Party?"

"Yes!"

"I'm too tired to party," she mumbled.

"Conrad will be there," Chloe said.

Gwen threw her pillow off and sat up, "really?"

"Yeah."

Gwen pushed the covers up and got out of bed, "where's my dress!"

"It doesn't start until 8:00 tonight."

"Oh, well," she went back to bed, "wake me up at five."

Chloe sighed and got Link to go for a walk with her instead.

Sekhmet and Michelle were in the main room with the others reading or doing their own business when Sekhmet heard a noise.

"Michelle, do you hear that?" Sekhmet asked.

"What?"

"Sounds like a violin," he said.

"I am playing, silly." She paused from her music.

"No, it's a different pitch," he said."And it's coming down the hall."He got up and followed the sound.It was coming from Ivy's room.He opened the door and saw his daughter practicing the violin."Ivy?"

"Daddy!" she pulled the violin to her face, "Don't look at me!Don't look at me!"

"That was very nice," Sekhmet said.

"Really?" she pulled it down."Well, thanks.Murdock's been showing me.He's outside playing his right now.I'm going to go and take a walk and practice with him."She left.

Sekhmet picked up the violin and bow off her bed and turned around just as she came back to get them. 

"Thanks, Dad," she said and left again.

Joy was reading a book in her room when Rochelle came in."Hi Rochelle," Joy said.

"Joy, have you seen your brother?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have a paper cut!" she held up her finger.

"Oh, I can take care of it," she said, "get me some iodine and a Band-Aid."

"No, you're busy," Rochelle said."Thanks anyway."

Joy sighed, "I think Lee's at the river."

"The river, of course!" she slapped her forehead and walked out of Joy's room, closing the door behind her.She nearly collided into Stone, "Hey, be careful!I've got a paper cut!" 

"A paper cut?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I have to find Lee so he can take of it for me.See?"

"Rochelle that's a," he began, "a great idea!"

She stepped passed him and Stone looked over his surroundings.The ground looked really rough so he bend down and rubbed his hand over it to scrape his skin. He pulled a rug and table over by Joy's door and faked a fall.

"What's that?" Joy asked herself and opened the door to find Stone lying on the ground."What happened to you?"

"Oh, hey Joy!" Stone said, "I just tripped over this rug here.Looks like I've got a scratch on my hand."

Joy knew exactly what was up but decided to play along."Oh, gee, that's awful.You come right in here." She grabbed his arm and sat him down on her bed. "Let me get the iodine."

"Iodine?" he mumbled.

"Yes," she said, picking up a big black bottle."We don't want it to get infected, do we?"

"Doesn't that stuff sting?" he asked.

"Just a little bit," she soaked a cotton ball with the solution and screwed the cap back on, "but you're a tough guy, Stone, I'm sure you can take it."

"Yeah," Stone said."No problem."

"Okay then," she reached for his arm and he cringed slightly as he looked away.She began pressing the ball on his scratch and he fought back his tears.Some slowly sneaked out of his eyes."Does that feel better, Stone?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered, a cry developing in his throat.

Stone heard something stretch and rip.Joy wrapped gauze around his scraped hand, with the iodine soaked ball still on his skin.

"There you go!" she said, "now take care of your hand and come see me in the morning."

"Okay."He sniffed and walked out.

"Next time I'll use lemon juice," she whispered as she went back to reading.

"Hey Lee," Rochelle called as she came over the hill, "your sister told me you'd probably be here."

"Oh, hi Rochelle," Lee said, looking behind him."What's up?"

"I have a paper cut," she showed him her finger."It hurts!"

'She probably expects me to kiss it and make it better,' Lee thought. "I hate it when I get those," he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a Band-Aid. "Good thing I always carry these around."He opened it and put it around her finger.

"Thank you Lee," Rochelle said, "I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Sure," Lee nodded, "See you then."

_That Night_

Serena and the other scouts made the outfits for their sons and daughters.They were like sailor uniforms almost.The boys had long pants and short sleeves and the girl's outfits had short shorts.The girls all wore high heels and the boys wore dress shoes.

"First mini skirts and now short shorts?" Kento demanded Mina, "what's this thing about showing off the girl's legs?"

"But look at them, Kento," Mina said, "They're cute as snaps!"

"Snaps?" Phyllis mumbled.

"I think she means buttons," Joy said.

"I have a wedgie again," complained Rochelle.

"I can make it look like we're wearing something different," Duncan suggested.

"Don't bother," Gwen said, moving her foot as she stared at her bright blue high heels, "I look great!"

"You're giving everyone an eyeful," Duncan whispered."I thought you'd want me to 'confuse' people and stuff."

"I don't care," she said.

"Gwen, you look like a harlot!"

She sneered, "But I'm not one, that's all that matters!"

"This is evil!" Murdock said, "making the girls show their legs like this.Their bodies are like temples and…"

"Murdock," Ivy said, leaning over, "no one is listening to you!" 

"Ivy, repent!"

"These high heels are killing my feet," Chloe took off her pastel yellow shoes and rubbed her feet.

"Let me wash them for you!"Murdock ran to get a bucket of water and was back in seconds.

"Um, thank you, Murdock."

The music came up and Joy covered her legs, "there's no way I'm going up there!"

"Well, I'm not going to let this song to go waste!" Phyllis jumped and started busting some moves.Lucas joined her and then Robyn. 

If there was one thing Lucas and Phyllis had in common, they were both dancing fools.It could have come from their mother but they were dancers still the same.

"Aren't you going to dance, Joy?" Rowena asked before going on the dance floor.

"Everyone will see me!" she said.

"But they already do," Rochelle teased.

"That's not funny!"

Rochelle and Rowena shrugged and hit the dance floor.

Stone sat next to Joy, "Hi, Joy."

"I see you've taken the bandages off," Joy said.

He nodded, "look, I didn't really trip.I fell down on purpose."

She made a fake gasp, "no, really?"

"I just wanted you to like me," he mumbled.

"I do, silly," she said."You're Rochelle's brother, she's my best friend, it's only natural we'll take interest in each other."

"You do? You mean it?"

She nodded. "'Course."

He attempted to kiss her and put her fingers on them, "Don't even."

"Sorry."

"Let's just take it one step at a time."

"Okay," he took her hand, "can we start with dance steps?"

"Sounds okay to me," she said with a smile.

When a slow song came on, couples began to crowd the floor.

"Duncan," Crystal said, "I talked to your sister and told her what happened."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she's your sister," she told him, "She understood everything."

"I would've told her," he mumbled, "well, maybe."

"I'm glad you tried to make me feel better," Crystal smiled, "and it's not your fault that Toazite kidnapped me.It was going to happen either way.So hold on tight to your gift, Duncan."

"And I'll hold on tight to you," he pulled her closer.He looked up and saw Conrad dancing with Gwen. He wanted to make him think he was dancing with a mummy instead but he'd probably get punished even more for that.

"It's so warm in here," Conrad gasped.

"It's a comfortable 74 degrees," Gwen said.

"Is that what the thermometer says?" he asked, "feels more like 120 degrees!"

"Well, I am the thermometer and I say its 74 degrees!" Gwen muttered.

"Still too hot for me," he mumbled, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"Only because you're used to the cold," she said, "I know why you're feeling so hot."

"You do?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now," Gwen said, "and surprises for me don't happen very often. You're dancing with me; that's why you feel like in an oven."

"Well you are pretty hot," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I know," she giggled.

"He's flirting with her," Dais groaned, "I'm going to make Kale think he's roasting in--

"You're going to what?" Kale asked behind him.

Dais shivered as he felt Kale's cold breath, "I wasn't saying anything."

"He said that Conrad's flirting with Gwen," Amara said.

'Actually, I think Gwen's seducing him,' Kale thought."Oh."

"I thought I told Ivy and Murdock to stay away from them!" Sekhmet said with a frown.

"What do you want me to do about it, Sekhmet?" Michelle asked, "We've already grounded them.Besides, I think they're pretty cute together.What do you think, Hotaru?"

She nodded in agreement, "It was sweet how Link gave that flower to Ivy, wasn't it?"

"Too bad she's allergic," Anubis muttered, his arms folded.He leaned forward and turned to Sekhmet, "your son's dancing too close to Chloe!"

"No he isn't, Anubis," Hotaru said, "They're dancing at a moderate distance."

"My son?" Sekhmet snapped, "Take a look at yours!"

"What is this, the _Romeo And Juliet_ play?" Kayura demanded, "won't you all relax?We're supposed to be having a party!"

"Oh dear," Diamond mumbled, "I spilled wine on my new shirt!"

"Chloe, mind if I ask you something?" Murdock asked.

"Go ahead," she said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, when you were fighting with that person inside your mind," he began, "what exactly happened?"

"Have you ever fought someone in your mind before?" she asked.

Murdock shook his head.

"It wasn't very pleasant," she said, "the person tried to take away everything that belonged to me.But he underestimated me and I won."

"How?"

"He didn't know I'm telekinetic," she replied, "he tried killing me with my own weapon but I stopped it with the only power I was left with."

"Was it hard?" he asked.

"No, not really," she said, "I wasn't going to let him win no matter what.He knew I was strong but he had no idea how strong.He got a bit more than he bargained for."

"Would you ever do something like that again?"

"If I have to," she answered."I'd never let someone try to hurt my friends with my own body.It was hard enough for my mother and I know it would kill her if the same thing happened to me."

"I'm glad that you made it out all right," Murdock said with a smile."I was afraid something would have happened to you."He kissed her forehead gently.Anubis nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't get emotional on me now, Murdock," she said, "I wouldn't want to make our parents more angry than they already are."

"Yeah," he said, "My dad looks like he's going to lose his mind in a few minutes."

"You look nice, Ivy," commented Link.

"Yes," she whispered shyly, "burnt red and dark green are my colors."

"Autumn's always been my favorite season," he admitted, "well, next to spring of course."

"Seriously?" she asked, "You like it when the leaves change from green to red and they fall off the branches and everything starts to get cold?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Well, I'm supposed to," she blushed, "I _am_ the sailor of that season.You know I can make things wilt like your sister can make things grow?"

"No matter what season it is?" he asked.

She nodded, "Murdock can probably do the same thing."

"Well, we weren't the best of friends really," he said.

"I'm surprised," Ivy said."I'd thought Murdock made friends with everyone."

"I got along better with Duncan," he said.

"That's one thing he has in common with Gwen," he said, "She gets along with Chloe."

"What about you?"

"I seemed to get on everyone's nerves," she mumbled.

He laughed.

"Oh, lord, it's happening all over again," she frowned.

"You don't get on my nerves," Link said.

"Good."

"You're still not upset over the last supper scene, are you?" Zircon asked Priscilla.

Her eyes wandered over to Conrad, "No.I'm glad I've got a brother."

"Can you freeze time for a while?"

"What for?" she asked.

"I don't want anyone to see the present I have for you," he replied.

"Okay, Zircon, what's going on?" she demanded teasingly.

"Freeze time and I will."

"Okay," she changed into Sailor Winter, "FROZEN IN TIME!"

Everything was frozen in place.

"What's my surprise?" she asked.

Zircon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The other war ladies and warlords noticed that no one else was moving so they kissed each other too.

Time unfroze and no one knew what just took place.

"I'm sorry if I'm not such a good dancer," Stone apologized.

"You're pretty good," Joy said."Did you take lessons?"

"Actually, I did," Stone admitted, "I took many sports, even ballet at one time."

"Ballet?"

"I was three," he mumbled."My dad almost had a heart attack."

"What color was your tutu?" she teased.

"That's not funny," he said, "it was Lucas' fault.He talked me into it.The guy has more moves than--a--than a thing with many moves."

"Sorry," she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"After that I just stuck with ordinary sports," Stone said."Look at my biceps!"

"Yeah, impressive," she said, but she did not swoon over his manliness.

"Did you know that Stone took ballet when he was three?" Lee blabbed.

"He did?" Rochelle tried not to laugh.

"Yeah."

"Did you?"

"No," he said. "I consider myself a good enough dancer.I've read a how-to-dance book that I borrowed from Simon."

"I wish I had secrets for you about Joy but there really are none," Rochelle said."I was the one who got in trouble and she had to get me out of it."

"Sounds familiar to me," Lee smiled.

"You had to cook for him a lot, huh?" she asked.

He nodded, "and there were certain things he wanted.He went on this all protein diet and drank a lot of protein shakes and ate a lot of meat.I told him that wasn't' very good for him but it was better than junk food."

"Joy made cookies and cake for me," Rochelle mumbled, "but it was her fault for making them so good!"

"Our mother's a doctor," she said, "I'm sure she snuck some vitamins in there a couple times."

"What?" 

"Yeah, that's what I put in Stone's shakes all the time!"

Rochelle sighed, "Well, I guess I could use a diet."

"I think you're cute," Lee said.

"I am?"

"You're funny, that's what makes you so cute."Lee said, "You're such a good conversationalist."

"A what?"

"Someone that can carry on a conversation."

"I have to," Rochelle mumbled, "I'm best friends with Joy."

Lee laughed a little."I know."

"So, Simon," said Phyllis, "read any books lately?"

"Yeah," he said, "I like to read."

"You're Rowena's brother, all right," she smiled.

"But eating and sleeping comes close in second," he added.

"Seriously?" she gasped.

"I like to snack on cupcakes when I'm reading," Simon said."Haven't you ever caught Rowena doing that?"

She nodded, "Yeah.She's got a real sweet tooth." Phyllis said, "It's okay because I don't mind making her cookies and things.I'm just glad someone likes them."

"Can I try some?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"I hope they're better than the ones Lucas makes," Simon mumbled, "I guess he felt silly about cooking and being a guy."

"There's nothing wrong about a guy knowing how to cook," Phyllis said."I helped my mom make the cookies over at that table.Go and try some!"

"Wow, thanks!"

"Lucas," Robyn gasped, "where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I took ballet once when I was three," he replied. "Then I stopped when I became for and I just learned to dance myself."

"You're a dancing rebel!"

"That's true," he bragged, "I'm a rebel that loves to dance."

"Do you have a motorcycle too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I built it myself," Lucas said, "I went to for a ride and then my father grounded me when I came back home."

"It was worth it, right?" 

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Can you take me for a ride on it?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, "I'll get you a special made helmet with your name on it."

"Great!"

"Monica, you handled everything perfectly today," Roland commented.

"I didn't do much," she said."I just did what was right."

"I think you're the best," he flattered.

"Cut it out," she blushed.

"I'm serious."

"My father is watching us," she mumbled.

"Let him look.I want everyone to know how I feel about you."

Monica smiled, "thank you, Roland."

"And you didn't look bad in that new armor either," Roland said.

She blushed, "You hush," she pushed him gently and rested her head on his shoulder."So do you like my dress?"

"Of course I do."

"You have any idea how long I've waited to hold you in my arms as we spin over the dance floor?" Vincent asked Rowena, his eyes burning over.

"Perhaps as long as I have," she replied."I'm sorry that I made everything hard on you.I guess I just wanted you to keep Rini safe because I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt. I couldn't bear to lose either of you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rowena," he pulled her close and placed his chin over her head."And neither is Rini."

"I'm just so sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Don't be," he said, "I knew you didn't really want me gone."

"I love you so much," she confessed, "I was willing to lay down my life so you'd come back to me.I was so afraid that I lost you for good.If it wasn't for Phyllis then I maybe I would've."

"Hey," he whispered, "everything's going to be okay."

"I still cant' believe my parents bought my sister a doll," Yuli said to his wife.

"Just because they bought you a skateboard doesn't mean they should've bought her one," Rini said.

"I suppose so," Yuli sighed."But I still don't understand that she screamed when Whiteblaze licked her._I_ didn't scream!"

"Well, it scared her, honey," Rini said.

"I wonder if she learned how to defend herself," Yuli said.

"Well, if she spent most of her life with the ronins," she began, "some of it is bound to rub off."

"That's true.Good thinking, Rini."

"Thanks."She leaned forward to kiss him and he started talking again.

"One more thing that I find hard to believe," he said.

"Does it have anything to do with Yvonne?" she demanded.

"No," Yuli said, "your grandfather being the ancient.It's kind of strange, don't you think?"

She nodded, "That's probably why we were meant to be together.Can I kiss you now? I've missed you!"

"Sure."

"Don't you think it's odd that your grandfather is the ancient?" Yvonne asked Kenneth.

"Yes, but I think it makes sense," Kenneth said."It's proof that we were all meant for each other."

"My brother doesn't believe that I'm really his sister," she said.

"Do you?"

"Well, no, not really."

"It's going to take some getting used to," Kenneth told her."But I think it's rather nice that we all got to meet each other."

"Me too," she admitted.

After a few dances, some left the dance floor to rest, grab some refreshments or to go for a motorcycle ride.The former sailors, ronins and warlords got up to dance.

"Hey, Phyllis," Rowena said, close to tears, "I want to thank you for saving Vincent's life.He means a lot to me."

"I know," Phyllis said."You're my best friend, Rowena.I couldn't stand to watch you in pain."

A few tears ran down Rowena's cheeks and she wiped them away."I feel a little bad for the way I treated him."

"It's nto your fault," Phyllis said, "you're so much like your father.Remember that he didn't have a friend until he met my dad?Then they became best friends.I guess he was afraid to have people get close to him, like you are."

Rowena nodded in understanding.

"You know, Rowena," Phyllis blushed and smiled as she looked down, "I'm really jealous of Rini."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy," Phyllis said, "but not because she's married to a nice, cute guy like Yuli, or she's the new queen or she's got more power than the rest of us, but," she bit her lip and raised her face, showing he tears, "I'm jealous of her you have her for a sister."

Rowena grinned, "Oh, Phyllis!" Rowena threw her arms around her best friend and began to cry."Don't be like that, no matter how close I am with Rini, you'll always be my best friend.And besides, she's got 4 other siblings and they'll all want to spend some time with her too! In the meantime, who can I talk girl talk with?Robyn?"

Phyllis smiled, "'Course not.She just left with Lucas on a motorcycle."

"Should we tell her dad to get her in trouble?" Rowena asked.

"No, let's go gossip it over to everyone else!" Phyllis laughed and pulled her over to the others. "Hey guys, you wouldn't believe what just happened!Robyn left with Lucas on a motorcycle!"

"Oh, her dad's going to be so angry with her!" Rochelle laughed.

"Who's going to be the one to tell him?" Joy asked.

"Let's play with this a little longer," Stone said, "This is good!Finally some payback for when Lucas talked me into taking ballet lessons with him!"

"Ballet lessons?" Phyllis inquired with a chuckle.

"I was three," he said, "Leave me alone!"

"Has anyone seen Robyn?" Ryo questioned the group.

"No," they all mumbled.

"Raye!" Ryo shouted, "I want you to look for Robyn!"

"Why don't you go look for yourself?" she muttered as she walked to the fire room, "He has legs, he could go search for her himself."

After that night, everyone became very close. Until Raye located Robyn and they had to ground her for a month.But the next generation all soon fell in love they took care of whatever evils came with the new defenders of Earth.Everything was safe, from generation to generation.

**THIS IS THE END, MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
